Isabella Marie Swan left & Ella Arie Swanson came?
by AngelfishSweetpea
Summary: Summary inside: Bella lives a split life, that only Angela knows about. Bella keeps her secret from everyone.even Alice and Edward her best friends since 5th gr and birth But when Bella does something drastic everyone notices her life was a lie or do they
1. Chapter 1

Okay well:  
I have 2 accounts for Fanfiction. One Jagann...and the other this one. SO I have 1 for hannah Montana storys and the other for Twilight fanfiction.  
Just go to my profile there are pics of stuff from this story like in chapter 1 Bella's prom dress.

SUMMARY:  
Bella and Angela are best friends even thought they don't know each other that long. Bella has known Edward since birth and he is her best friend that people know about, and she met Alice when she moved to Forks and became Edwards adopted sister. In 5th grade. To the world those three are the best friends Bella's life is fine. And Angela and Bella are just friends that baraly talk to each other. Since Bella's parents split and she had to go stay with her mom for a month in the summer, christmas break, spring break and stuff, and Angela's mom lives next to Bella's since her parents split. Angela did the same thing as Bella.  
Angela knew about what had happened to Bella. Angela's mom was married to a guy name Tom, who was like a geek. But nice. Bella would always sneak out at night When her mom and Phil fought...over to Angelas and sneak back early in the morning. Bella always hated visiting her mom.  
Angela knew Bella lived a split life. To everyone she was happy, and all that. But to Angela and Bella it was half act.  
And Bella just excepted it...it was her life... 


	2. The dance at 3:00am

Bella's POV:

I was walking to school like normal, in my normal dress. Elbow length blouse, capris, and tennis shoes. With my hair pulled up into a pony tell.  
I was walking alone, like I have been for the past week. Ever since my best friend Edward started going out with Jessica Stanley, he has been driving her to and from school. We haven't talked to each other in along time...and it kinda makes me sad. We have been best friends since we were born.  
My mom and dad split when I was 7, and ever since then, I lived with my dad here in Forks. I would go and visit my mom, every summer for a month, every spring break,  
every christmas...and I hated it! Not because I had to leave my best friend...no not that...But because Phil was there. Phil is my step-dad. My mom married him when I was 9. Ever since then everytime I saw him, he would beat me. I have a scar on my neck with a 'B' made by Phil with a hot iron! My mom doesn't know about it.  
Every time I would lie and say I fell. Everyone thinks I am clumsy Bella. No I only make it look that way to cover up the marks. In 5th grade Alice moved in to town.  
Alice Brandon. She and I became best friends too. The three of us where the three amigos. Alice would hang out with me when Edward started to date in middle school. Well, Alice would be walking with me, to school today too, but she is dating a guy named Jasper Hale. Tommorow was the beggining of the year dance. I know who has a dance in september?? Anyway, I had just reached the school when I was approached by Mike Newton.  
One of the hottest boy's in school. And I was just plain old me.  
"Hey Bella!" He exclaimed.  
"Um, Hi Mike." I answered with less enthusiasm.  
"I was wondering if you would um...go to the dance with me?" He asked.  
"Sure." I answered with a smile.  
"Great! I will pick you up at seven. bye Bella." Mike said with thumbs up to someone behind me, and then he left.  
Well that was weird. Angela approached me next.  
"Hey, Bella! What did Mike want?" Angela asked as she nugged me in the side.  
"He asked me to the dance tonight!" I exclaimed with a smile.  
"Really? That's great Bella!" She exclaimed as she gave me a hug.  
"Thanks. Who are you going with?" I asked.  
"Ben!" She answered with a big smile.  
"That's Great Angela! Congrats!" I exclaim as I give her a hug.  
The rest of the day was uneventful.  
At lunch Angela sat with me, in the hallway away from everyone.  
She was my closest best friend. Her parents were split to, and her mom also lived in Phoenix Arazona, so we wood hang out there. She new things that no one else did.  
After school I went home and made Charlie dinner. Then I drove to Port Angeles. I began to look for a casuall yet...Big Dance type of dress.  
I finally found it... A creme colored dress...with a red flower design on the bottom! with some white open toe heals.  
I had finally arived home at 4:30! Oh no 2 and half hours.  
I ran up to my room...Showered, blowdried my hair and got dressed I left my hair down, but I made it wavy... I put on some ruby red lipstick. Light pink blush, and some light blue eyeshadow.  
I pulled my shoes on and slowly walked downt he stairs. It was 6:45 so Mike would be here in 15 minutes. "Wow! Bella you look beautiful! Let me take some pictures. I wont be here, when he arrives...because I am going on a week long fishing trip." Charlie said as he began snapping photo's of me left and right. "Dad!" I called bringing him back.  
"Sorry.Bells." He answered. He came over to me and kissed my forhead whiles giving me a hug.  
"You look beautiful Bells, and don't let anyone tell you different! You got it?" He asked.  
I just nodded my head as a blush crept up my neck, and went to my ears.  
Charlie just chuckeled, and left.  
I sat down on the couch and it was 6:50. So 10 minutes. I began to flip through the channels, searching for some thing to watch.  
At 7:30 he still haden't shown. I checked my phone, no messegas. I checked my drive way...no cars.  
At 10:30 I finally came to 1 conclution... I had been stood up!  
That's when it all clicked.  
I ran out of the house, and began to walk to the dance.  
When some random guy...pulls me into the woods.

I start to scream...but he clamps a hand over my mouth. I bit his hand. And he slaps me across the face. Suddenly I feel some pain...from down there...And I knew what had happened...he had raped me...no he was raping me.  
I started to cry. This guy just laughs, and slaps me hard across the face making me go unconcious.

THE SCHOOL DANCE ANGELAS POV:

The school dance was ending concidering it was 3:00 in the morning.  
I looked around, at the people leaving. I looked for Bella, yet didn't see her.  
Then I saw Mike. Yet he wasn't laughing with Bella...No! He was laughing and kissing Lauren!  
What! That's when I realized what he had done.  
I turned to Ben.  
"Ben? Do you know what Mike did to Bella?" I asked him.  
He had just got done talking to one of Mike's friends. Ben, was friend's with Bella, if he knew what Mike was planning he would have told her.  
He took a deep breathe and he looked sad.  
"Ang..he was dared to ask her out...and then stand her up." He said sadly.  
"What!" I roared as I jumped up.  
"I'm sorry Ang. I wish I would have known." He whispered.  
I sat down next to him and leaned against his shoulder.  
"We need to find her." I said finally.  
"Find who?" Mike asked coming over to us.  
I jumped up and stood next to him.  
I slapped him so hard that the whole gym heard it.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw, Edward, Jessica, Alice, and Jasper look over to see what was going on.  
"How could you!" I roared at him slapping him harder.  
"Hey! Don't hit him!" Lauren yelled at me.  
A lot of people were in shock that I even hit him.  
"Do you know what HE did?" I asked her angrily.  
She shook her head.  
"HE asked a girl out to the dance tonight. HE got her hopes up! HE STOOD HER UP! ALL BECAUSE OF A FUKING BET!" I screamed in her face. Boy was I pissed.  
"Who?" She asked in a whisper.  
"WHO? The only girl not here tonight! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! That poor girl got her hopes up to go to this dance with this bastard! I used to think of you as a friend Mike...now I think of you as a pile of SHIT! GO to HELL! Dumb ass." I screamed at him. I took about three steps forward so I was right infront of him and the exit.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"What?" Everyone asked confused.  
"Who dared you to do it?" I yelled at Mike.  
No answer... you could have heard crickets in the full gym...even the teachers were listening.  
"WHO DARED YOU TO FUCKING DO IT?" I screamed at him again.  
Still no answer.  
"WHO DARED YOU TO HURT MY BEST FRIEND WHEN SHE HAS SEEN SO MUCH MORE PAIN, THAT YOU THOUGHT SHE NEEDED MORE? WHO?" I yelled out in his ear drum.  
He mummbled something.  
"What"  
"LAUREN!" He yelled.  
I snapped my head in her direction, to see her trying to sneak out of the gym.  
"Where do you think your going?" Alice asked as she pulled Lauren back by the hair.  
She yelped in pain.  
I walked up to Lauren dragging Mike by the ear with me.  
"Why did you do it Lauren?" I asked angry.  
She didn't answer.  
"WHY did you do it Lauren?" I asked louder and angrier.  
"I don't have to answer to you." She said as she looked at me with her Bitch glare.  
I tackled her to the ground.  
"I hate you!" I screamed at her. I felt myself being lifted off of her. I saw Ben holding my back.  
I looked at Lauren with a look of pure hatred.

I needed to find Bella.  
"Get out of my way." I shouted as I pushed through the crowd of people, with Ben trailing behind.  
When I passed Alice I stopped, and turned to her.  
Everyone did to.  
"Do what you want with her! Cause I am thru. P.S. Bella's not happy with you and Edward." I said the P.S. in a whisper and set off to find Bella. 


	3. Leaving,Letters,makeovers & a talentshow

Bella's POV:

I woke up, still in the woods, only I was all bloody. And it was lighter outside. I stood up, and it hurt so so so bad. I walked...more like stumbled home.  
When I walked into the house crying. I looked at the clock it was 2:00 in the morning. I crawled upstairs to my room. I grabbed the first shirt and bottoms I saw,  
which was a pair of black Chino bermuda shorts, and sleeveless polka dotted top, with surplice bust, and banded empire. I ran into the bathroom, and showered.

After my shower (where I basically scrubbed myself raw) I dressed, I ran to my room. It was 2:45am.

I took out some paper and began to write notes to people.

First one to Charlie, Then Angela, Then Edward, Then Alice, Then finally the rest of the Cullen clan. Then Ben.

Once finished it was 3:05am. I sat the notes on my bed. I ran to my closet. Grabbed my back pack, emptyed it and filled it with clothes. Then. I grabbed my wallet.  
I went to my underwear drawer which was basically empty because it was all in my bag. I grabbed my saved up money, which was 4,000 dollars. I grabbed, the credit card with 6,000 dollars on it from Edward it was from my 13th birthday. I then grabbed the other one from my 16th birthday with 10,000 dollars on it. Then I grabbed, the credit card from Charlie for my 16 birthday with 2,000 on. I grabbed a roll of money, from mom that was about 1,000. Then I grabbed the money jar that was my college fund. I figured this was enough money for me for a long time. All together it was about 24,000 dollars. That was enough. I grabbed a heart shaped locket, from Edward he had given it to me when my parent's split. Then I grabbed, a friendship braclet from Alice, that she gave me when we first met. I grabbed a another friendship braclet from Angela that she had given me when she found out about Phil. I grabbed a photo album I had made. I grabbed the car keys to my truck and drove to the airport in Port angels. I can't stand being here anylonger. I left Forks...at exactly 3:15 am on September 14th.

Angela's POV:

I ran into Bella's house followed by Ben. It was 3:20. So she should be here.  
I ran into Bella's room to see her closet wide open, and everything gone.  
I saw notes on her bed. I grabbed the first one which was to Charlie.  
I read it out loud to Ben.

"Dear, Dad...

DONT LET ANYONE ELSE READ THIS!!

Anyway, I left...and I don't know when or if I will come back...But I will write you letters! Don't worry. This isn't your fault. No! Don't blame yourself.  
Just I've had some thing happen to me well 2 something one far worse than being stood up to the dance. Anyway's I am sorry, that I can't tell you face to face.  
I am going away...no not to mom, and Phil (Angela shuddered here)...I am going away, I am changing my name. You will know what it is! I will write you it. Don't tell anyone my new name when you get it! Okay. I am sorry dad. I will also look different. I will send you a picture. And...If I come back, I will get an apartment on my own. But if you forgive me I will visit you if I come back...just ask me in a letter! I love you with all my heart! Dad, please forgive me! I am sorry! I can't tell you the reason,  
for this, maybe someday I will, but until then I am sorry! I love you dad! You were the greatest. When I went to my mom's...I would miss you dearly. I would cry at night begging god to let me go home. And even though I never showed it I am grateful to have you as a dad. My truck will be at Port Angels airport, if you want to pick it up. There is a spare key, on top the fridge. Please dad forgive me! I love you so so so much! I love you dad!

Good-bye dad I love you- Love: Bella!"

I was crying at this point. "Don't tell anyone we read this letter Ben! Okay?" I said through my tears. He just nodded.  
"Can you go put this on his bed?" I asked.  
He just nodded.  
I grabbed my letter.

'Dear Angela...

Thank you for everything you did for me! Your the greatest friend I ever had! Please just for my last wish...will you become friends with the Cullens? Please!  
And tell them, that you were also one of my best friends...just don't tell them my secrets like Phil! Please... I also hope you can forgive me for everything I did.  
Like leaving you guys with out a goodbye. I am sorry. I love you sis! Remember our pact! Sisters till the end, even though we may not see each other! I loved being,  
your best friend! You were always such fun! I hope that you can forgive me for everything! Oh, and Ben...He really likes you! Alot! Don't tell him I told you.  
(I start laughing through my tears.) And Angela you can't be so shy! Come on! This is life enjoy it! Also Don't go out at night by your self! Tell Alice! Alway's go with Eather Ben, your Dad, Edward ect... And don't go out at night! Please just take my warning! Oh...and you will Become that Teacher you wanted! Don't give up! I believe in you Ang! Please forgive me! There is a gift for you in the 3rd drawer down from my desk! Your the greatest!  
Love you sis! Love: Bella'

I got up from the bed and went to the desk. I opened the third drawer and found a little music box. I reconized it as the one I had given her, on her 10th birthday.  
I opened it, and found it played my favorite melody. I smiled. I closed it and put it on a tight hold in my hand. Ben came back in and Read his letter out loud.

"Dear, Ben.  
Thank's for being my friend. And being there for me all the time! I glad you and Ang finally got together. Your a great friend. I warned Ang not to go out at night alone,  
or day, please stay with her and keep her safe! There is someone out there that is horrible! Please head my warning! Even though you didn't know it, your were like a brother to me that I never had. You and Ang...were there for me when, Edward and Alice weren't! I love you bro:-)! You rock! I love you! thanks for everything!  
Please forgive me for leaving! Thankyou again! Please keep safe! I know you will be that director you want to be! Don't worry, you definatly have potential! Be happy! love:  
Bella."

I had a sad expression on his face.  
He then looked at a picture of Him, Bella, and I at a amusement park for his birthday.  
He had a small smile on his face.

Just then Edward, Jessica, Alice, and Jasper came running into the room, Followed by There siblings Emmett and Rosalie.  
They saw our sad expressions, and they looked around the room for Bella.  
"Where...where is Bella?" Emmett asked.  
"She left." I whispered.  
"What?" Mike asked as he came into the room.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.  
"We, came to say sorry." Lauren said stepping out.  
"What do you mean she left?" Mike asked again.  
"SHE RAN AWAY! DUMBASS!" I screamed at him, as I fell into Ben's arms.  
"Why?" I stood up and walked to Lauren and Mike.  
"She ran away, because, she couldn't handle it here any more! She had problems in her life, that none of you could ever understand! She couldn't handle being, here with Mike, and Lauren she couldn't handle, hiding her real life any more. She was sad! And only Ben, and I knew because we were her BEST friends! We didn't leave her.  
We staid with her, when she was hurt! We knew she had a date, for the dance, we knew she wasn't there. And we knew she was hurt!" I screamed at them all.  
"Your, not her best friend, Edward, and Alice are." Jessica said.  
"Yes, they are her Best friends. But they don't know her whole life. She lived a split life. You only knew her outside of this house, and inside of Forks. I knew her inside this house, and outside of Forks. Edward and Alice, don't know her deepest darkest secrets only I do because I was there! I was there to comfort her in Arazona. Because my mom lives right next to her. She has a hard life, and all of you were to stupid to notice. I bet you never knew she would come home, and cry herself to sleep? I bet you don't know her dad is gone 18 hours of the day 6 days a week? I bet you don't know how she had to lie to all of you about her life!" I screamed as tears fell down my face. They all were quite. "Yes, Edward and Alice, are her Best friends. But so are Ben, and I! Yes, Edward and Alice are great Best friends to her...she just couldn't open up to them like she could to me! Because I was there, while you were here in Forks, I went with Bella, when she would leave to visit her mom. I would visit mine. I was the only one she could talk to there...her mom would never listen. I knew what was going on! And even though I couldn't do anything about it! I was at least there to listen when she needed it! I was there..while Edward and Alice were here. It is not there faults...It's just the way things happened." I said with anger. They all just stared at me in shock. "Edward, Alice, and the rest of the Cullen, and Hale clan there are letters on the bed for you." I said then I grabbed some photos from off of Bella's desk of her in her dress. There were 12 pictures. I gave one to everyone. "Do, you see this! She even went out and bought a dress for a dance she couldn't even go to!" I yelled. Then out of the cornor of my eye, I saw it on the floor. I went over to it. The other's looked up from the pictures,  
to me, I held up the dressed which was all ripped and bloody. I gasped as I knew what had happened, and why she had left. I quickly dropped the dress and ran out of the room, down the stairs and to Ben's car. Ben climed in next to me and held me in his arms while I cried.  
"Ben?" I asked.  
"Yea?" He whispered while he drove me home that night.  
"Bella, was...was...raped." I whispered back.  
I stoped the car in a hault.  
"What?" He asked.  
"She was Raped. That's what she warned us about!" I said.  
He just nodded as he continued driving.

No POV:

Edward walked over and grabbed his letter.

'Dear Edward...

You were the greatest friend I could have! I love you! I will miss you so much! Don't let any girl you know go out at night by themselves please! Head my warning.  
You know how you said you would always be there to protect me? Well, Edward there are just some things you can't protect me from...I have one last wish from you.  
will you, Alice, become friends with Angela and Ben? I don't know if you knew this but me and Angela were also best friends and even though no one ever new that.  
I'm sorry but I kept secrets from you...and I am sorry. Please forgive me for everything. I am not mad at you for leaving me...you had a girlfriend and you wanted to spend time with her I understand. Don't worry about me. I am just going away, I am sorry I can't say goodbye face to face. Please Be safe Edward. I made a photo album, for you, and Alice. Please forgive me for this. I am sorry I can't tell you the reason why I am leaving. I am so terribly sorry. I am not going to moms.  
I hate it there, I would always stay at Angela's when I went. I am going some where. I took all the money, you gave me, Charlie gave me, plus the money jar, and some I saved up...so I have 24,000 dollars. I am sorry it has to be like this, and even if you forget about me...I will always remember you! Please be safe, happy, and careful!  
I love you Edward, and will miss you! I am sorry.  
Love:  
Bella'

Alice read her letter and it was basically the same as Edwards, so was the Cullens, and the Hales.

"I can't believe she is...gone." Edward said as I sat down on her bed.  
He put his face in his hands. Alice had tears falling down her face.  
Jessica sat next to Edward and rubbe his back, Jasper, Emmett,Rosalie all left the room, and sat on the couch, just thinking. Rosalie was actually crying.  
Mike, and Lauren just left, with sad expressions.  
Charlie came home, because Alice called him.  
When he read his letter... He was crying..full on sobbing.  
"Bella...My little girl." He kept saying over and over again.

BELLA'S POV:  
I left my car in the parking lot.  
I got on a flight to Flordia.  
The whole flight was spent crying, while having the stewardess comforting me.  
I didn't know what I was going to do.

After I got off the plane, and got a taxi. I went to the nearest Motel.  
It was not the Hilton, but it also wasn't the dump...it was decent.  
The first week there was hard. I hardly slept. I hardly ate. All I did was write.  
I wrote songs, I poems, and well letters. I mailed a letter to Charlie, saying I was okay.

The next morning I went to the store, and I bought some black hair die. Then I went to hot topic, and bought all black clothes.  
Then I went home, and I died my hair black. I went to the salon, and got light blue highlights.  
Then I got my belly button percied. I had a blue ring, put in. Then I got the top right ear percied with a blue stud in it.

The next day I went down town, and had my name changed.  
I was no longer Isabella Marie Swan...I was now Ella Arie Swanson.  
I then, had my picture taken for a new licence. Then I enrolled for high school

I was the new student. And nobody cared. I didn't talk to anyone. I sat alone.  
And after school, I would do my homework, then I would go to the beach and tan. I wanted to look completly different and this was the way to do so.

BACK AT FORKS:

NO POV:

The whole town of Forks was shocked that Bella, left.  
As Bella wished, Alice, Angela, Ben, and Edward became friends.  
Jessica, and Edward stayed together as did Alice and Jasper.  
Angela was still with Ben of course.  
Charlie after Bella left, basically fell apart. He relied on Bella's letters.

Today, he got one, and he was basically jumping for joy.  
Of course nobody else knew he got letters, except Ben, and Angela...but they kept that a secret, as did the rape thing.  
They wanted Bella to tell someone. Another girl got raped by the guy, and he was caught this time.

CHARLIES POV:

I grabbed the letter from Bella, I of course forgave her...but I did miss her so...so much.

I tore open the letter.

'Hey Dad!  
I went down town and changed my name yesterday. I am no longer Isabella Marie Swan...I am now Ella Arie Swanson.  
I have black hair, with blue highlights now...oh and I am tan. I am enrolled in highschool don't worry about that. I live in a nice motel. It's not the Hilton, but it's not a dump, so don't worry! I have a job at the local wal-mart. I get paid pretty well. Inclosed is some pictures, of my room, work, school, the beach, and me! I love you lots dad! I will write you soon! Please write back! Love you! I miss you so so much...

Love: Ella'

I smiled for the first time, as I saw her pictures, yea she was different but she was safe, and she was my baby girl.  
I put the picture in my room. She also sent a picture that was of her, but it was perfect for my wallet.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote back.  
I sent it to the return address. She was in...Flordia?

BACK IN FLORDIA WITH BELLA,  
BELLA'S POV:

3 day's later:

I got a letter, in the mail from dad.

I sat in my rental car, outside the post office and read it.

'Dear Bella...(oops scrach that) Ella.  
I think your new name is beautiful just know that I will have a hard time not calling you Bella. I love the pictures you sent me. I have one in my room, and I have one in my wallet. You still are my baby Bella, only with Black/blue hair, and tanner! I miss you too. I glad you are in school! I forgive you of course, and if you do decide,  
to come back to Forks you better pay me a visit Ella Arie Swanson! ( wow that was different) I hope you do decide to! I know it's only been a month.  
Angela, Ben, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Jessica are all friends. They come and visit me everyonce in a while. The whole town is still in shock about what happened.  
We caught a rapist in town. He raped 2 girls, so far, one we caught he because the girl confessed, and we don't know who the other girl is...he just told us he did it to one other girl, he just doesn't know what her name is. He did it the night of the dance. I hope your safe Bells, or Ells.Wait thats just weird I need a new nickname for you!! Um..how about...El! Yea El...What do ya think? I can't wait to see you again. I love you too, honey! Be safe! I love you, and miss you more!  
Love:  
Dad ( charlie)'

I had tears falling from my eyes as I read the letter. Daddy...I miss you...

IN FORKS ANGELAS POV:

There was a talent show tonight, and Jessica, Alice, Rosalie, and I signed up. Not together. I was going to sing a song for Bella.

THAT NIGHT: ALICE'S POV:

The whole town came. I was up next. Jessica just sang Barbie girl? Weirdo.

"Up, next is Alice Cullen!" The announcer called.  
I walked up on stage with my microphone and the music started...

"Nobody's Home"

"I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah"

I sang getting a loud applause from everyone.  
"Thank you." I said into the mic before going back stage.

ROSALIE POV:

I was going to sing a song for Bella, she and I weren't best friends but friends none the less. And well, I miss her.  
"Next up...Rosalie Hale." I walked on stage and the music started.

"Two Rivers"

"Grains of sand slip through your hands Never ceasing time Fold your hands in silent prayer Eternal peace you'll find

[CHORUS  
Like two rivers flow to the open sea Someday we'll reunite for all eternity

Let the rain falling on your face Run in to your eyes Can you see the rainbow now Through the stormy skies

[CHORUS  
Like two rivers flow to the open sea Someday we'll reunite for all eternity

Like two rivers flow to the open sea Someday we'll reunite for all eternity

Standing in the rising tide Heaven's light shines on you On you, on you

Test the sea rising at your feet How far can you go Til you need God's helping hand To ride the under-tow

[CHORUS  
Like two rivers flow to the open sea Someday we'll reunite for all eternity

Someday we'll reunite for all eternity

Someday we'll reunite for all eternity..."

I finished and walked off stage almost in tears. I sat next to Alice backstage.  
Angela's POV:

I was singing a song for Bella.

"Our second to last act Angela Weber." I walked on stage.  
The music started and I sang.

"Missing you"

"yeah, oh, oh...yeah oh oh... yeah,oh,oh

I can't wait here, crying, I'm crying for you.  
I'm sitting in the corner, waiting for a ring.  
I'm lookin out the window, all I see is people carrying stuff away.  
I start to cry (again)

I'm missing you, missing you,  
Don't you miss me too?  
now who do I go to?  
Yeah, no one to talk to,  
Missing you

I can't wait here, alone.  
See I know you, then I think in confussion,  
When will you get home?  
You'r my best friend, don't you see.

I'm missing you, missing you,  
Don't you miss me too?  
now who do I go to?  
Yeah, no one to talk to,  
Missing you

Missing you...I'm alone, I'm alone, I'm alone all the time.

See how often will I, see you,  
Moving away so, so soon! yeah.

I'm missing you, missing you,  
Don't you miss me too?  
now who do I go to Yeah, no one to talk to,  
Missing you

I'm missing you, missing you,  
Don't you miss me too?  
now who do I go to?  
Yeah, no one to talk to,  
Missing you

Missing you.  
Best friend in the world I miss you."

I finished and walked off stage.

"The final act tonight is 'Rosalie, Angela, and Alice'." Said the announcer as we walked on stage each with a microphone. All three of us were wearing NARCISO RODRIGUEZ Black knee length dresses.

"Heavily Broken"

(RRosalie, AAngela, AL Alice)

R: "Everyday I sit here waiting Everyday just seems so long And now I've had enough of all the hating Do we even care, it's so unfair

A: Any day it'll all be over Everyday there's nothing new And I'll just try to find some hope

AL: To try and hold onto But it starts again It'll never end

ALL: I'm heavily broken And I don't know what to do Can't you see that I'm choking?  
And I can't even move When there's nothing left to say What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken And there's nothing I can do

AL: Almost giving up on trying Almost heading for a fall R: And now my mind is screaming and I've gotta keep on fighting

A: But then again It doesn't end

ALL: I'm heavily broken And I don't know what to do Can't you see that I'm choking?  
And I can't even move When there's nothing left to say What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken And there's nothing I can do

A: Feels like I'm drowning I'm screaming for air

AL: (Screaming for air)  
Louder I'm crying

R: And you don't even care

ALL: I'm heavily broken And I don't know what to do Can't you see that I'm choking?  
And I can't even move (What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken And there's nothing I can do

I'm heavily broken And I don't know what to do Can't you see that I'm choking?  
And I can't even move When there's nothing left to say What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken And there's nothing I can do"

We all sang together.  
Then we walked off stage. With tears in our eyes.

We sat in our seats on the side.  
"Okay, the 5th place winner is...Jessica Stanley with Barbie girl." Said the announcer as Jessica ran up and claimed her 200dollars.  
All together there was about 20 acts. I rolled my eyes that Jessica won...she sang a song about...herself! And she only got 4th place because her minons voted for her.  
"Okay...And 4th place goes to...Rosalie Hale with 'Two Rivers'." Said the guy who's name is I think Kyle?  
Rosalie rolled her eyes and went and got her 300 dollars.  
She came back and sat between us. "Good job." Alice and I said at the same time. She gave a small smile and we turned our attention back to the stage.  
"Third place goes to...Alice Cullen with 'Nobody's Home'." Kyle said.  
Alice let out a sigh and went on stage to get her 400 dollars.  
She came back. Rose and I gave her a congrats, as she sat back down. She gave us a small smile, like rose did.  
"Second place goes to...Angela Weber with 'Missing you'." Kyle said.  
I stood up, and I got my 500 dollars.  
I sat back down after getting high 5 from Alice, and Rose.  
"And the winner of the 1,000 dollar grand price goes to..."Rosalie, Alice, and Angela with 'Heavily broken'." We heard the applause, and we got up, got the trophy and the money.  
As we were leaving we saw Jessica had a angry look on her face. We just rolled our eyes, and shrugged it off.

OKAY SO THE CHARACTERS ARE A LITTLE OOC! SORRY IT JUST HAS TO BE LIKE THAT! SO THE SONGS WERE AVRIL LAVIGNE, AND THE VERONICAS I OWN NOTHING. THERE ARE PICS ON MY PROFILE, SO CHECK EM OUT AND PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! 


	4. Some truth, Some lies and a broken heart

FORKS NO POV:

Angela, Rosalie, and Alice, were sitting at there lunch table talking. Edward, Ben, Emmett,Jasper, and Jessica classes were late.  
"Do you guy's want to go shopping after school tonight?" Jessica asked as she came and sat across from the three girls.  
The other three nodded. "Great! Because the Halloween dance is comming up, and I want to find a great dress." Jessica said.  
The guy's soon joined them. "So, what are you guy's doing tonight?" Japer asked.  
"We are going shopping." Jessica said. The guy's turned to Rosalie, Alice, and Angela...with puzzeled lookes.  
"What?" The three girls asked.  
"You, all aren't talking about what you are going to buy, and stuff." Emmett said with a worried look.  
The three just shrugged there shoulders and continued to eat there lunch.

Edward came in the lunch room 10 minutes later. He sat down next to Jessica, and put his arm around her waist.  
"Why, were you late?" Alice asked.  
"I just found out, that a new couple is moving in to town." Edward answered.  
"Who?" Rosalie asked.  
"Phil, and Renee. Bella's mom, and step dad." Edward answered with a shrug.  
Angela froze.  
"Angela"  
"Ang? Are you okay"  
"Angela!" "Huh? What?" Angela asked comming back.  
"Are you okay?" Ben asked.  
"Yeah...uh I'm fine. Edward, why are they moving here?" Angela asked.  
"Well, Renee misses Bella, and she want's to go to the last place Bella was at." Edward said.  
Angela just nodded.

BELLA POV IN FLORIDA:

I just got another letter from dad today.

"Dear El's...

Whar's up? What are you doing for Halloween? I am missing your food, really badly you know! I am going to decorate the house, and hand out candy for Halloween,  
like you used to do. What candy did you buy? I need some help! Well, I can't wait to hear from you again! I love you and miss you!  
-Love...Dad!"

I smiled. I sat down at my desk and began to write him a letter back.

"Dear Dad.  
I have told you time, and time again you can still call me Bella! I will always be Bella to you. Nothing much is going on here. Except I am going to be in this new T.V.  
show as high school student. I don't know if you get it there...the show is called 'High School ages' I go on a date with the guy, and he turns out to be a big jerk...so I get saved by the guy, who is a main character in the show. It show on October 28th at 6:0o on MTV. For Halloween I am going to the beach for a talent show, I am going to dress up as a witch. The candy I used to buy was the big bag if mixed candy at the grocery store. It's like 2 bag's fro 3.00 dollars it's a pretty good deal.  
I love and miss you too, dad! Happy early Halloween.  
Love...Ella (Bella for you)"

I mailed dad his letter and sat down and watched T.V.  
I changed it to the local channel, where you could choose a state/city and see the news there.  
I chose Forks Washington.  
They showed the Forks High School talents show.  
Angela, Alice, and Rosalie all sang sad songs.  
Jessica just sang a song about herself.  
Then Angela, Alice, and Rosalie all sang a song together that brought tears to my eyes.  
I cried, I just sat there and cried on my bed. I looked at the clock and the time was 7:00pm, so it was like 5:00pm there.  
I grabbed my dark purple/black Motorola debuts purple MOTORAZR V3i.  
I knew everyone's numbers in Forks by heart.  
I called Charlie first.

"Hello"  
"Dad"  
"Bella! is that you?" He asked.  
"Yea, dad it's me." I answered.  
"Oh my god Bells! I can't believe it's you!" Dad said in a cheerful voice.  
"I wanted to hear your voice again. I miss you...even though it's only been 2 months." I answered as a smile came over my face for the first time in two months.  
"Oh, I miss you too Bells, it's really good to hear your voice. Is the talent show, going to be on T.V." Dad asked.  
"Yeah dad, it is. Just choose Palm Bay Florida. And they will have the Talent show on there next week." I answered as I turned my T.V. off.  
"Okay...Good! What are you going to do in the Talent show?" He asked. Just like Dad, to skip all the important stuff and talk like we saw each other yesturday.  
"I am going to sing." I answered as I turned off the lights.  
"What are you going to sing?" He asked curiously.  
"I..don't know yet." I answered as I climed into to bed. I pulled the covers over me and sat and talked with dad for an hour. He promised not to tell anyone about the phone call. After getting off the phone with him, I called, Angela.

"Hello?" Angela asked answering the phone she didn't sound happy.  
"Angela? It's Bella." I whispered.  
"Bella?" She whispered back.  
"Yeah. I miss you...I saw you guy's on T.V. doing the talent show. Congrats you were really good." I said a little louder.  
She gave a small laugh.  
"Where are you at Bella?" She asked.  
"I'm sorry Ang...but I can't tell you where. Please forgive me." I said in a voice baraly above a whisper.  
"Of course I forgive you Bells, I am just worried about you." Angela answered.  
"Thanks Ang. So whats all going on up there?" I asked.  
"Well, lets see...hmmm... Okay well, Charlie is a reck, except like twice a week he is all happy and stuff. He checks his mail box alot. Ben, and I are still together.  
Jessica and Edward are the happy couple at school, that people are starting to dub them highschool sweethearts. Emmett and Rosalie are still together.  
Alice and Jasper are still going strong, they can like tell how the other feels. Rosalie really misses you. She said that even though you weren't the best of friends you were still friends non-the less. She wishes she had a second chance to become good friends with you. You know the hard outer thing she puts on? It's just an act...she says she has to act strong for everyone. But she told Alice and I she cries herself to sleep some nights. Rose, Alice, and I are like best friends now. Jessica sits at our table, but all she does is talk about shopping, herself, and Edward. It is really annoying. Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Ben, are Best friends now. They hang out all the time. Today we went shopping and bought some Halloween costumes Alice, Rosalie, and I are going to be matching Angels. Jessica is going to be a a devil's Angel. She looks like a skank. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are going as vampires. What are you going to be for Halloween Bella?" Angela said all in one breath. "I am going as a witch." I answered.

"Okay. So are you comming back?" Angela asked.  
"No...I am sorry Ang. I just can't come back." I answered with a sad voice.  
"Oh...okay." She answered with a sad voice.  
"I am sorry Ang. Please forgive me. I just called because I miss you guys." I said.  
"Really? Did you call the others? Because we'll have something to talk about-" She started but I cut her off.  
"No, Ang. You can not talk to the others. As far as everyone knows I didn't call anyone. Well, except you. Now you know. Please keep this a secret." I begged.  
"Of Course Bells. I miss you too." She said with a forgiving voice.  
"Thanks Ang. Well, I am gonna get off of here and call the others. Bye Ang." I said.  
"Bye Bella, and you better call me again some time." She said before she hung up.  
I just smiled to myself.

I then called Rosalie.  
"Hello?" I heard a sniffile.  
"Rosalie?" I asked.  
"Bella?" She whispered.  
I nodded my head, then I remember that she couldn't see me.  
"Yea, Rose it's me." I whispered back.  
"What! Where are you, are you okay, is anyone with you, did anyone hurt you?" She asked more like yelled all in one breath.  
"Rose, please stop yelling I can't let anyone else know I called anyone there in Forks." I said right before I heard some one come in the room.  
"Rose, what's wrong, we heard you yelling all the way outside." I heard Emmett ask.  
"They could have heard you in Florida." I heard Edward mumble.  
"Uh..nothing. Nothing's wrong I am fine." Rose lied horrible.  
"You are lieing." Jasper said.  
Man did she get the whole neighborhood there or something.  
"Rose!" I yelled into the phone.  
"What was that?" Emmett asked.  
"My phone, hold on." Rose said.  
She put the phone to her ear.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"Put the phone on speaker, that way I don't have to call everyone. Before you do who all is there?" I asked worriedaly.  
"Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Angela, Ben, Edward, Jessica, and Me." Rose said.  
I heard all the people say what at the same time when she said there name.  
"Okay, just put me on speaker." I said.  
"Are you sure?" She asked worried.  
"Yeah, I am sure." No I was not sure.  
"Okay, hold on." She said.

"Okay, you guy's. I think you all should sit down." Rosalie said.  
"Why?" I heard a choruses of.  
"Because the person on the phone want's to talk to all of you." Rosalie said.  
I heard 'fine', 'okay', and 'whatever's' come from the group.  
"Are you ready?" She asked me.  
"Yeah." I whispered.  
"Quite everyone. Emmett please shut the door." Rosalie said.  
"Okay, your on speaker." She called.

"Hey, everyone." I said.  
"Bella!" They all yelled at the same time, except Rosalie.  
"Yea. and please keep it down." I answered.  
What was I doing?  
"Where are you?" I heard Emmett ask.  
"I am sorry Emmett but I can't tell you where I am. Charlie is the only one who knows and he swore on his life not to tell." I answered.  
"Are you okay?" Alice asked.  
"As okay, as i'll ever be I guess." I answered.  
"Why did you leave Bells?" Edward asked.  
"It's not that I wanted to leave, it's that I neaded to leave. I couldn't stand it there. You guy's know the guy that was caught for rapeing two girls?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Jasper answered for everyone.  
"Well, who were the two girls first off?" I asked.  
"They, don't know the first one. But the second was some backpacker girl. Why?" Jessica asked, she sounded bored if anything.  
"Well, tell the backpacker if she is still there. I am sorry." I answered.  
I heard a gasp from someone.  
"No! No it can't be true." I heard Angela cry.  
"Why, are you sorry. And what can't be true?" Edward asked.  
"Bella, do you wan't to tell them, or do you want me and Ben to?" Angela asked.  
"Ben knows? And how do you know Angela?" I asked curiously.  
"We, saw the dress." Ben and Angela said together.  
"Oh. Well, I guess I should tell them." I whispered.  
"Guy's I know who the first rape victim was." I said.  
That's when everyone realized that I was.  
"Who?" Jessica asked. Boy she really was and idiot.  
"Me." I whispered.  
"WHAT!" Edward roared.  
"I am going to kill-" Edward started but was cut off by me.  
"No Edward!" I said with a stern voice.  
They all were shocked by my voice.  
"It is my fault. The night of the dance. I realized that it was some sick joke. I was running to the dance since the school was down the street. I shouldn't have left the house." I said.  
"Isabella Marie Swan! It is not your fault." Everyone except Jessica shouted.  
"That's not my name anymore." I said.  
"What?" Ben asked.  
"I changed my name. I am not Isabella Marie Swan anymore." I answered.  
"Then what is your name now?" Edward asked.  
"I can't tell you." I answered.  
"Why not?" He yelled outraged.  
I heard a click and then a 'Hey Edward!' Which means he took me off of speaker phone, and left the room, with the phone.  
"Bella! Please come home..." Edward begged.  
"I am sorry Edward...I just can't. It will bring to much pain. Now I have a new name, new look. It's like I have a second chance on life. And this life, will not have as much pain as the first one." I answered as tears fell from my eyes.  
"Please don't cry Bells. Please. You know it breaks my heart to see and hear you cry. So please don't." Edward whispered.  
"I am sorry Edward." I whispered back.  
"Bella, we all need you! Do you know how hard it is without you here. Rosalie, Alice, and Angela, went shopping with Jessica yesturday for the Halloween dance.  
And they were not all talking about what they are going to buy like they usually do! It's hard with out you here. Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, Alice, Jasper, Ben, all miss you I miss you! I need you." He almost yelled. I could here the sadness, and the sincerity in his voice.  
"Emmett, and Rosalie have each other, as do Angela and Ben, Alice and Jasper. And you..you have Jessica." I whispered it was hard not saying you have ME.  
Yes...I do Love Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. But he loves Jessica Stanley. GAG "But...I don't want Jessica. Bella, I want you! Not Jessica. I don't love Jessica. Bella, I love you! And Only you!" He yelled.  
"What! Edward! YOU DONT LOVE ME!" I heard Jessica yell.  
Then before I could speak, the dial tone on the phone came.  
But before the dial tone came, there was something said that broke my heart into two pieces.  
"I didn't mean it..." That's what Edward started to say before the dial tone came.  
He didn't really Love me...He just lied. But Why? To hurt me more?  
I need to sleep and think this over...

OKAY WHAT DO YA THINK? THIS IS MY FIRST TWILIGHT FIC SO BE EASY PLEASE.  
NEXT CHAPTER IS FROM THE CULLEN HOUSE POV.THANKS- BELLAXEDWARD4EVR. 


	5. Edward's side

Hey everyone! This is the chapter like last chapter only from Edward's POV. And it is a little longer. So tell me what ya think. And If I get more than 2 reviews for this chapter, there will be another chapter later today. So please review! Thanks!!!

EDWARDS POV:

I came into the lunchroom ten minutes late. I remember when I was late Bella would wait for me before she would go in. And the last few days she was here I basically ignored her. The only reason I ignored her was to be with Jessica, which was to make Bella jealous. Well, that didn't turn out to well did it? I am still with Jessica. (GAG)

I walked in the lunchroom to see my new best friend's and my old minus Bella sitting at our usually table. I sat down at the lunch table. And Jessica gave me a look, meaning

If-you-don't-show-me-affection-in-someway-your-so-dead. So I forcefully put my arm around her waist.

"Why were you late?" Alice asked me.

"I just found out, that a new couple is moving in to town." I answered.

I had been outside, looking at a picture of Bella, before lunch, lost track of time, and when I was on my way back, I heard the principle talking to someone about them moving into town.

"Who?" Rosalie asked genially curious.

"Phil and Renee, Bella's mom, and step-dad." I answered in a sad voice, and a shrug.

Angela suddenly froze.

"Angela?" I called.

"Ang? Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"Angela!" I called again, getting her attention back.

"Huh? What?" She asked as she looked around.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah…uh fine. Edward why are they moving here?" Angela asked.

"Well, Renee misses Bella, and this was the last place Bella was at." I answered replaying what I heard to them.

She just nodded.

"What are you guy's doing tonight?" I asked wanting to get off the subject.

"Shopping!" Jessica squealed. Yes squealed.

I looked at Alice, Rosalie, and Angela…all sitting quietly.

They looked up at me.

"Why aren't you talking about what you're going to buy?" I asked confused.

They just shrugged…hmmm weird.

I just shook my head.

"Edward can you come with me please?" Jessica begged.

"Sure Jessica." I answered forcefully.

"Great." She said as she kissed my cheek and started to ramble on and on about what she is going to buy.

The next day:

The bell finally rang signaling time for Biology.

Oh No! I hate Biology…Bella sat right next to me, and we were lab partners.

I slowly walked to my locker, and past Bella's old one.

It had signs all over it saying things like 'We miss you' 'I love you' and from me 'I love you with all my heart Bells. Please forgive me, and come home' Nobody knew of course who it was from, except I. No one knew about my feelings for Bella. I loved her, and always have. I shook my head to clear it, and grabbed my biology book, and binder.

I slipped into the class unnoticed by Jessica thank god! I sat in my seat, and what do you know, Jessica comes and sits in Bella's old seat. I was about to tell her to move her Fat ass, when the teacher started class. So I settled for sending small glares her way when she wasn't looking.

The teacher put a movie in and I let my mind wander.

I remember the first night Bella left.

I had told my family I was going for a walk. I walked to Bella's house.

Charlie's cruiser was gone, so I didn't have to worry about him. Charlie had gone to La push to get away from the house that Bella had lived in almost all her life.

I used my key and unlocked the door. I went inside, making sure to shut and lock it behind me.

I went up to Bella's room, and sat on her bed.

Her unmade, untidy bed… I smiled at silly ole Bella. I looked up and saw that things were thrown about her room. I saw scratch marks on her wall that she must have done in her pain. I remember that when she learned that her mom was marring Phil, (her room was blue then) she was crying and screaming 'No' and 'She can't do this to me' and one that really made us all confused 'you know what he does to me! And still you except to marry him! I cannot believe you…you are not a mother of mine! A really mother would have left him! No a really mother would have turned him in!' Bella screamed in fits of rage. She threw things around the room, and scratched the walls. That's why her wall was a light purple now.

I bent down and picked up, a piece of paper. It had something on it…. Some music lyrics.

Well Bella did know how to, play: Guitar,(all bass/ electric ect…) Keyboard, and drums.

So it's no surprise that she would write a song. She doesn't let anyone hear her sing. And she thinks that no one has. But I have…one day I was going to ask her if she wanted a ride to school in the morning, I had just let myself in, and I heard her singing. It was beautiful. She thought she sounded like a donkey with a throat problem. Wrong. It was so beautiful. I just could never tell her that, because she would know my secret. And It was one that I intended for her to never know.

I looked down at the lyrics. They were so…so sad.

'I said I aspire to die and you didn't even bat an eyelash  
The frame is smashed  
Blood on the floor  
Hope is fading there is no shore  
I don't mind walking home in the rain  
Because noone can tell that I'm crying  
It camouflages the pain

Professional Cinderella  
I am praying  
Was it too much to ask for one happy ending

Professional Cinderella  
My heart is breaking  
Was it too much to ask for one happy ending

I'm struggling for sanity  
A tidal wave is over my shoulder  
You love to judge me from 2 steps behind  
But you don't know me so don't presume to know  
The secrets of my heart and mind

Professional Cinderella  
I am praying  
Was it too much to ask for one happy ending

Professional Cinderella  
My heart is breaking  
Was it too much to ask for one happy ending'

Wow that was so sad…

I folded the paper up, and put it in my pocket.

I looked for anything else. I found a binder it was black.

I opened it and it said 'Bella's Lyrics' I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up.

I opened Bella's window, and jumped onto the tree branch then climbed down the tree, without dropping Bella's lyric book.

I still have it in my room under my bed, where I look at it when I am alone.

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

I ran out of there fast to my car. Thank god it was the last class. I ran out to my car, and jumped in. I sped home.

Followed by Rosalie's car (her and Emmett), with Jasper's car behind them (Alice, and him.) Followed by Jessica's car.

Everyone was coming over for the barbeque for Charlie since Bella was gone. It was to help cheer him up.

I pulled up to the house, and went around back followed by everyone except Rosalie.

I sat down on a bench, and watched my Dad, and Charlie grill hamburgers.

Ever since Bella left, Rosalie really doesn't like to hang out with a lot of people.

She goes up in her room, and cries. The only reason I know is because one night I heard her…she was up awake at 4 am. I was awake thinking of Bella.

For the next two hours. I sat outside with everyone, with Jessica trying to get my attention while I acted distracted by the grill that my Dad, and Charlie asked me to take over.

Then I heard "WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? IS ANYONE WITH YOU? DID ANYONE HURT YOU?" Rosalie yell.

Emmett, followed by Jasper, followed by Me, then Alice, then Jessica, then Angela and Ben.

We all ran up to Rosalie's room.

Emmett opened the door to see Rosalie on the phone.

"Rose what's wrong? We can hear you outside!" He asked worried.

"They could have heard you in Florida." I mumbled just loud enough for all of them to hear me.

"Uh…nothing. Nothing's wrong, I am fine." Rosalie lied horribly.

"You are lying." Jasper said.

"Rose!" We all heard come from the phone.

"What was that?" Emmett asked.

"My phone, hold on." Rose answered.

She put the phone to her ear, and had a conversation, with the person. All we could hear was her side.

"Yes?" She asked.

(A pause for the other person to speak.)

"Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Angela, Ben, Edward, Jessica, and me." Rosalie answered.

"What?" We all asked.

She just motioned for us to be quiet.

"Are you sure?" She asked worried.

What the heck is going on?

"Okay, hold on." Rosalie answered as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Okay, you guy's all should sit down." Rosalie said.

"Why?" A couple of us asked.

"Because the person on the phone wants to talk to all of you." Rosalie said in a 'duh' voice.

I said 'Fine' at the same time as everyone else besides Jessica said 'Okay' and Jessica said 'Whatever.'

We all sat down.

"Are you ready?" She asked the person on the phone.

They must have said yes, because she sat the phone on the floor in front of us.

"Quiet everyone, Emmett please shut the door." Rosalie said as she hit the speaker button.

"Okay, you're on speaker!" She called.

"Hey everyone." I heard the most beautiful voice say.

"Bella!" We all shouted except Rosalie at the same time.

"Yes, and please keep it down." She begged.

"Where are you?" Emmett asked.

"I am sorry Emmett, I can't tell you where I am. Charlie is the only one who knows and he swore on his life he won't tell." Bella answered.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"As okay, as I'll ever be…I guess." She whispered in a sad voice.

"Why did you leave Bells?" I asked…more like pleaded for an answer.

"It's not that I wanted to leave. It's that I needed to leave. I couldn't stand it there. You guy's know the guy they caught for raping two girls?" Bella asked.

Why would she care about that?

"Yeah." Jasper answered for everyone. They had a search all over town for the girl.

"Well, who were the two girls first off?" Bell asked.

"They, don't know the first one, but the second one was a backpacker girl. Why?" Jessica asked in a very bored voice. She was filing her nails. Man she is a bitch.

"Well, tell the backpacker…if she is still there, I am sorry." Bella answered. Boy was this confusing or what?

Angela gasped.

"No! No it can't be true." Angela started crying.

"Why are you sorry? And what can't be true?" I asked confused.

"Bella, do you want to tell them, or do you want me and Ben to?" Angela asked thru her tears.

"Ben knows? And how do you know Angela?" Bella asked.

Know what???

"We saw the dress." Ben and Angela said together.

"Oh…well, I guess I should tell them." Bella answered.

"Guy's, I know who the first rape victim was." Bella whispered.

We all gasp, how could she know??

"Who?" Jessica asked.

"Me." Bella whispered again.

"WHAT!" I roared. I am going to kill that guy, no matter what happens to me, I am going to kill him, since he hurt my Angel, my best friend, the girl I love!

"I am going to kill- I started but was cut off by Bella.

"No, Edward." Came Bella's stern voice.

We were all shocked by her voice.

"It's my fault. The night of the dance, I realized it was a sick joke, and decided to run to the dance since it was just down the street. I shouldn't have left the house." Bella said.

"Isabella Marie Swan! It is not your fault!" Everyone shouted at her except Jessica, who of course under her breath said 'yes it was' but only I heard since she was right next to me. I shot a death glare in her direction. If looks could kill, she would be a pile of dust right now.

"That's not my name anymore." Bella said.

"What?" Ben asked.

"My name is not Isabella Marie swan anymore." Bella answered.

"Than what is your name now?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." Bella whispered.

"Why not?" I yelled outraged.

I grabbed the phone, and took it off of speaker, going to my room, getting a couple of 'Hey Edwards.' In the process.

"Bella, please come home." I begged, as I sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry Edward…I just can't. It will bring to much pain. Now I have a new name, new look. A second chance at life. And this life wont have as much pain as the first one." Bella answered. Bella started to cry, I could hear her.

"Please don't cry Bella, you know it breaks my heart to see, and hear you cry. So please don't." I begged her.

"I'm sorry Edward." She whispered back.

"Bella, we all need you! Do you know how hard it is here, Rosalie, Alice, and Angela went with Jessica shopping yesterday, for the Halloween dance, and they were not talking about what they were going to buy like they usually do. It's hard here with out you. Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, Alice, Jasper, and Ben all miss you. I miss you! I need you!" I almost yelled.

"Emmett, and Rosalie have each other. As do Angela, Ben, and Alice an Jasper. And you…you have (pause) Jessica." I had wished she would say 'you have me! Come and get me Edward…forget Jessica! I love you!' but no.

"But…I don't want Jessica, Bella, I want you! Not Jessica, you! I don't love Jessica, Bella, I love you! And only you!" I yelled into the phone.

"WHAT? Edward! You don't love me?" Jessica Yelled.

Before Bella could speak Jessica snatched the phone away.

"I didn't mean it (Jessica hung up the phone on Bella) to come out like this!

I was going to tell Bella, I love her, after the dance and break up with you." I yelled at Jessica.

SLAP

Jessica just slapped me in the face.

"Now, we are going to forget this ever happened and move on got it? We are going to act like Bella never existed. Okay." Jessica said then she kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the room.

I just slammed my door in response, locked it, and pulled out Bella's book, and reread some of her songs for the night.

OKAY WHAT DO YA THINK?? PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS –KISS-KISS- HAHHA- BELLAXEDWARD4EVR.


	6. Halloween pt1

Bella's POV:

I threw my phone to the end of my bed and cried, myself to sleep.

I awoke to one of the most annoying sound's in the world...an alarm clock.  
I sighed and climed out of bed. I grabbed my Neon blue fishneck tunic, some dark blue skinny jeans and some black ballet flats.  
I showered, and dressed. I took the bus to school, and did the same ole same ole.  
I did still need my education!  
I went home, and grabbed my phone.  
I saw no missed calls. Oh yeah DUH! I blocked my number.  
I sighed and checked the time. It was only 2:45pm. So I had a while.  
Today was October 31st Halloween. I can imagine Halloween this year in Forks.

BELLAS IMAGINATION:

Edward, and Jessica came walking down the side walk in a make out session. They pass my car.  
"Hey, look Eddie, there is a really ugly red truck." Jessica said as she threw an egg at it.  
"Yeah. That belonged to um...some girl...really ugly-" Edward started

END

I shook my head clear. No he wouldn't forget me yet...I had just called him last.  
I sat on my bed, and started to remember the past Halloweens.

PAST:

I sat on my porch in a blood red dress, I dresses up as a girl ready for the prom. And Edward being the gentlemen he is dressed as my prom date. He of course didn't have a girlfriend then.  
He came over to my house dressed up, and we walked around following Alice, and Jasper. We actually did get candy even though we were 15 years old.  
I remember one girl actually thought we were dating.  
And one guy asked me out. Edward got made and told him to back off. I never did figure out why.

END...

I looked at the clock and it said 4:30pm.  
WHAT! Did I fall asleep or something???

I quickly jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom.  
I pulled on my Witches dress, then my fishnets, boots.  
I put some black hoop earings in my ears.  
Then I put some dark brow, and gold eyeshadow on.  
Followed by some light brown blush, and black eyeliner.  
I put on some blood red lipstick to finish it off.  
And my hat.  
By the time I was done it was 6:30pm.

The talent show started at 7:00pm, so I had to get there now.  
I raced to the Metro bus stop and waited for about Ten minutes.  
Then the bus pulled up.  
It was a 20 minute drive there. And I arrived exactly at 7:00pm

I was to go on at 7:30pm.  
I watched other people, before they called me on.  
I ran onstage to the mic.  
The stage lights turned to a Dark Blue, and a Blood Red I stood in the center of the stage and started my song...

"Dreaming comes so easily 'Cause it's all that I've known True love is a fairy tale I'm damaged, so how would I know

I'm scared and I'm alone I'm ashamed And I need for you to know

I didn't say all the things that I dont want to say And you can't take back what you've taken away 'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

I didn't say all the things that I dont want to say And you can't take back what you've taken away 'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

Healing comes so painfully And it chills to the bone Will anyone get close to me?  
I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know

Im scared and i'm alone im ashamed and i need for you to know

I didn't say all the things that I dont want to say And you can't take back what you've taken away 'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

I didn't say all the things that I dont want to say And you can't take back what you've taken away 'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

There's mending for my soul An ending to this fear Forgiveness for a man who was stronger I was just a little girl, but I can't go back

I didn't say all the things that I dont want to say And you can't take back what you've taken away 'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

I didn't say all the things that I dont want to say And you can't take back what you've taken away 'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me ..."

I got a loud applause from everone as I stepped off of stage and watched the other people go on...

BACK IN FORKS:  
EDWARDS POV:

We all decided to go to Charlie's and help him pass out candy this year.  
Jessica wanted us to follow her around, and watch as guy's stared at her.  
We all said 'No' at the same time.  
I still baraly talked to Jessica after the 'Forget Bella ever existed' thing happened.

We all walked to Charlie's house, and let ourselfs in. Since we had a key, and Charlie told us we could, after Bella left, he really needed company.  
We walked in to see him watching t.v.  
It was of a Talent show. We all sat on the couches around the front room.  
Charlie taking no notice to us.  
It was only 6:30pm, so no kids would be out until 7:00pm.

I tuned in, to the talent show...(It was better than Jessica trying to get my attention.)

"Next up 'Ella Arie Swanson'." The Announcer guy called.  
Ella Arie Swanson? That sounds like Bella's name only with out the B, the M and there wasn't a son on the end of Swan. No it can't be Bella. Bella wasn't goth, she didn't have black hair, she didn't wear all black clothes, and she didn't have dark skin. So It can't be her.  
"This song is dedicated to a guy back in my home town for what he did to me, and someone else." Ella said.  
Okay...?

"Dreaming comes so easily 'Cause it's all that I've known True love is a fairy tale I'm damaged, so how would I know

I'm scared and I'm alone I'm ashamed And I need for you to know

I didn't say all the things that I dont want to say And you can't take back what you've taken away 'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

I didn't say all the things that I dont want to say And you can't take back what you've taken away 'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

Healing comes so painfully And it chills to the bone Will anyone get close to me?  
I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know

Im scared and i'm alone im ashamed and i need for you to know

I didn't say all the things that I dont want to say And you can't take back what you've taken away 'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

I didn't say all the things that I dont want to say And you can't take back what you've taken away 'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

There's mending for my soul An ending to this fear Forgiveness for a man who was stronger I was just a little girl, but I can't go back

I didn't say all the things that I dont want to say And you can't take back what you've taken away 'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

I didn't say all the things that I dont want to say And you can't take back what you've taken away 'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me"

Wow! That song was so sad.  
I shook my head and continued to watch the other people.

BACK IN FLORIDA BELLAS POV:

At 8:30 it was time to announce the winners.

"And the 3rd place winner is 'Annabel Lee' with dance." The announcer called, some girl walked up, and claimed her trophy and 1,000 bucks.  
"Second place goes to 'Chris Thompson' with his song 'It's not over.' By Chris Daughtry." The announcer that I will call Bob from now on said.  
Chris walked up, and claimed his trophy, 5,000 bucks. Then sat back down.  
"And the 1st place winner of a record deal, 10,000 dollars, a new 911 Carrera S Silver Convertible. Goes to Ella Swanson with 'Damaged by plumb." Bob said.  
What!!! 


	7. Missing my Life'

Bella's POV:

What! I can't win!!! No! If I do, I will become famous and my idea of keeping my whole existence quiet.

I walked onto stage, and felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

EDWARDS POV IN FORKS:

We watched as that Ella girl walked onto stage.

She had a deep blush on her face. She has a cute blush.

Wait! What? I didn't just think that did I?

-Ding-Dong-

I got up, and grabbed Charlie's candy bowl, that Bella always' used.

And opened the door.

"Trick or-treat!" Three little girls, dressed as princesses called.

I put on a smile, and passed out there candy.

I closed the door, and went to the bathroom.

I shut and locked the door, before sliding to the floor.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and laid my forehead on my knees.

FLASHBACK:

Bella, and I were going with Jasper and Alice, on our last year of trick or treating.

We were 15 years old!

Alice was going as a famous singer, and Jasper was going has her guitarist.

Everyday I would ask Bella what she wanted to go as for Halloween.

And she would always answer with the same 'you choose.' Yep that's Bella for you. Always' caring about others before herself.

"Bella, next year I will choose. So now you choose for this year." I told her, with a 'that's final voice.'

She opened her mouth to argue then closed it knowing she would never win.

Then not even a second later, she was as red as a tomato.

"Bella?" I asked confused.

She shook her head and said, "You choose." With that she walked off.

"Bella?" I called following her in a whiny voice.

"I will be right back, I have to go make my lunch. You want a sandwich?" She asked.

"Yea, thanks." I said. She just nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Why did she blush earlier?

I wandered up to her room.

Her room was a lot different than other girl's in Forks rooms her age.

There rooms would normally be Hot Pink, have fuzzy stuff, and clothes thrown around the room. Bella's room did look like a girl's just not a Forks girl's.

Her room to the left side was a Water Blue, with her bed. Her bedspread was white with a Blue quilt at the bottom, and two white pillows, with two silky darker blue ones on top of them, and 1 light blue flower one on top of them.

She had a white chair next to her bed, and two wall light one on each side about two feet from the top of her bed, and a painting in the middle. She also had a white bedpost.

She had a white desk with a bookshelf full of books on top, and a blue laptop, with flowers all over it.

I walked over and sat on her bed. I sat on something hard.

I quickly jumped up to reveal a blue diary. It said Bella on the front.

I quickly grabbed it.

I then realized what I was doing and thru it back down.

I walked over to her computer, and sat down. I moved the mouse to come across, a page opened. The address bar said 'Halloween costumes' so I scrolled down to see a Blood red dress that would look Hot on Bella.

"She wants to go in that dress." I heard a voice say.

I spun around to see Alice standing there.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, she told me herself. She is to embarrassed to admit it though. So you should suggest it." Alice said as she peered over my shoulder.

"Edward? Alice? Where are you guys?" Bella called from down the hall.

"Coming!" Both of us called at the same time.

We ran downstairs and ate, while in the middle Alice left.

"Bella, you really want me to pick?" I asked.

Bella looked over at me, as she put my plate in the sink, and began to wash it.

She nodded.

I walked over, and got ready to rinse and dry.

"I know what we could dress up has." I said as she handed me a plate.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep." I answered. She looked over at me waiting for me to continue.

"Well…what are we going as?" She asked as she helped me put the dishes away.

"Prom King and Queen." I said as I ran out of the house, before she could answer.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!" Bella screamed at front doorway of her house. I was already down the street.

I laughed to myself.

Later that night Alice and I left to get, Bella and my costumes.

THE NEXT DAY:

I knocked on Bella's door. I was already dressed considering it was already 6:45pm.

Alice had come over earlier to help Bella get ready. I heard that Bella, tried to give Alice money to pay back for the dress. But Alice said 'No.' and Bella gave up after about an hour.

Bella opened the door, and she looked stunning in her Red dress.

"Are you ready my' lady?" I asked as I held my hand out.

She blushed a dark red to match her dress.

So we left and walked around.

One girl thought we were a couple. I actually liked that.

I wish it were real. Later in the night Mike Newton asked Bella out.

I got really mad and told him to back off. Boy was I jealous. Bella is a delicacy, and Mike doesn't deserve her. No one does. No one will be good enough. Not even I.

Bella looked at me confused, but I just shook my head.

END FLASH BACK.

So the rest of the night we helped Charlie hand out Candy, much to Jessica's displeasure.

A FEW WEEKS LATER:

BELLAS POV:

I am in New York right now. I have been for a couple of weeks.

It is 30th. My Album comes out tomorrow.

It is called 'Missing my Life' and I am going on tour for it.

FORKS EDWARD POV:

I followed Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie into a music store. I needed to catch up on my collection, and they just wanted to get away from Jessica.

I went down the isle searching. I found a new Plumb C.D., New Evanescence, and a new Jonas Brothers C.D., all of Bella's favorites.

"Edward!" Alice called, pulling me to another section.

"Here!" Alice called as she shoved a C.D. in my hand.

'Missing my Life' by Ella.

I turned it over to read the song list.

A/N: The Parenthesis mean the real artist

Get Over it (Avril Lavigne)

Call me when your Sober (Evanescence)

Concrete (Plumb)

Damaged (Plumb)

Freak (Brie Larson)

Girl Next Door (Saving Jane)

Girlfriend (Avril Lavigne)

How strong do you think I am (Alexz Johnson)

I'm with you (Avril Lavigne)

I must be dreaming (Avril Lavigne)

Nobody's Home (Avril Lavigne)

Ordinary Day (Vanessa Carlton)

Perfectly (Pixel Perfect soundtrack)

Crushed (Rosette)

She said (Brie Larson)

Shoebox (Brie Larson)

When it all falls apart (The Veronicas)

"Wow! This is a long list." Edward said.

"Yeah. But this is this girl who won the talent show, on Halloween." Alice said.

I turned it over and on the front was a girl in a black strapless dress, which matched her pale skin? And is crying over a rose with a picture of a town in the background.

"Alice, the girl had dark skin. Not pale." I said.

"That was a tan she got. She didn't grow up in California." Alice answered.

"Okay. Well, did you want me to get this?" I asked.

"Yeah! She is a new artist to add to your collection. Hey what other c.d.'s do you have?" Alice asked.

She grabbed the c.d.s in my hands.

"Plumb, Evanescence, and the Jonas Brothers. Edward…these are Bella's favorites." Alice said as she laid them on the counter.

I just shrugged and turned away.

I paid for the C.D'S and basically ran out of there.

The others followed, and it was a silent 10 minutes.

Alice pulled out the Ella c.d.

"Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Yes?" Alice asked.

"What is that?" Jasper asked.

"A new c.d. by the new artist you know the girl from the talent show. Ella." Alice answered as she popped it in.

Alice began to fiddle with the volume.

Boy this was going to be a long car ride.

HI ALL! WHATS UP? THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE WHAT FROM THE LAST CHAPTER WAS BELLAS. AND THEY ARE ALL HUMAN. NO VAMPIRES…WELL YET I DON'T KNOW IF THERE WILL BE ANYWAY SO JUST CHILL. THANKS!! KISS KISS!!! 3 HAHAHTHANKS!


	8. Commercials and 8 winners

Edward's POV:

We had listened to the Ella c.d. 2 1/2 times.  
Alice and Rosalie like the 'Girlfriend' song.  
Emmett likes 'Concrete' for some reason.  
Jasper likes 'I must be dreaming' because it talkes about pain, and rape...he really feels bad about the Bella rape thing.  
I like 'Freak' because it's like the Bella thing with my only from a girls point of view.  
Now don't get me wrong we all like all the songs these are just our favorites.

We got to my house and went inside since all of them, Angela, Ben, and unfortunatly Jessica were comming over for dinner.

We all sat down on the front room couch and watched t.v. when a commercial came on.

"She said.  
Get out of my way cause I'm going somewhere this is not where I wanna be..." "Hey! Do you like Ella? Well, she is going on a c.d. tour next month. So if you like her, then come and see her show! She will also be singing, 3 new songs along with he others. And before each show, if you get a lucky ticket there are only 8 tickets, for each show, you get to go backstage, 4 hours before the show, and hang out with Ella! And the next day after each show, Ella will do a C.D. signing, and picture taking at the nearest 'Music World'! So come on down!" Said the announcer.

"The following is a list of showes for the next month."

I paused the T.V. and looked at the list as did the others.

1. New York- New York ( January 1st)  
2. Los Angelas- California ( January 3rd)  
3. Chicago- Ill. (January 5th)  
4. Houstan- Texas (January 7th)  
5. Dallas- Texas (January 9th)  
6. Austin- Texas (January 11th)  
7. Memphis- Tennessee (January 13th)  
Break till Febuary 1st 8. Boston- Mass. (Febuary 2nd)  
9. Denver- Colo. (Febuary 4th)  
10. Las Vegas- Nevada (Febuary 6th)  
11. Portland- Org. (Febuary 8th)  
12. Long Beach- California (Febuary 10th)  
13. Atlanta- Georgia (Febuary 12th)  
14. St. Louis- Missouri (Febuary 14th) Break till the 21st 15. Kansas City- Missouri (Febuary 22nd) 16. Omaha- Nebraska (Febuary 24th)  
17. Miami- Flordia (Febuary 26th)  
18. Colorado Springs- Colorado (Febuary 28th)  
19. Fort Worth- Texas (March 2nd)  
20. Seattle- Washington (March 4th-6th)

(The 20th is the last so it is the longest)  
"Tickets all cost 50 dollars each."

Thent he commercial ended.

"Dang! 50 bucks each." Emmett, said then whistled.  
"Thats, not to bad. I could pay for it for all of us, if you want to go?" I asked.  
"Yeah!" They all shouted at the same time except for Jessica.  
We all looked at her. "Sure." She said as she rolled her eyes, and continued to file her nails.  
I just rolled my eyes, and left the room, to help mom with dinner.

A few months Later on Febuary 28th.  
BELLAS POV:

I had just finished my concert in Colorado Springs Colorado.  
We were currently on a plane to Fort Worth Texas.  
I sat in first class with my guitar, since no one else was in here.  
I started to strum it and sing a one of the 2 new new song that I was only singing for Seattle Washington. Close to my home town.  
Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces pass And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making a way Through the crowd

And I need you And I miss you And now I wonder...

If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight

It's always times like these When I think of you And I wonder If you ever Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong And I don't belong Living in your Precious memories

'Cause I need you And I miss you And now I wonder...

If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight

And I, I Don't want to let you know I, I Drown in your memory I, I Don't want to let this go I, I Don't...

Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces pass And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making a way Through the crowd

And I still need you And I still miss you And now I wonder...

If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass us by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you...

If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you If I could Just hold you Tonight..."

As soon as I finished the plane landed in Texas, and I went to my hotel to sleep.

FORKS EDWARDS POV:

I'm walking thru an airport to a plane. There is nobody, around. All I see, is empty hallways. I look down and notice I am holding a ticket.  
'Flight 232, Gate 8, 4:45pm, First Class, to Texas'  
Then under it, it said 'Edward Cullen.  
I looked around, and a clock said 4:35pm. I looked to my left and see my gate. I go to first class.  
As I am making my way to the door, of First Class, I hear the most beautiful voice ever Bella. My Bella.  
I open the door, slowly to see my Bella, sitting there singing a song, with a guitar, and a beautiful smiling face.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah

Sometimes I walk a little faster In the school hallway Just to get next to you Some days I spend a little extra Time in the morning Dress to impress you

Guess you dont notice Guess you dont need this Sad you're not seein what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin away On the inside dyin to say

Im unusual Not so typical Way too smart to be waiting around Tai chi practicing Snowboard champion I could fix the flat on your car I might even be a rock star

Sometimes I wish when the phone rings That it would be you Saying let's hang out Then you confess That there's something special between us Why don't we find out

But you don't know me Guess you don't need me Why you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away On the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual Not so typical Way too smart to be waiting around Tai chi practicing Snowboard champion I could fix the flat on your car I might even be a rock star

If you only knew the real me I might even be a rock star I'm telling you that we are meant to be Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see That I really am a rock star

I'm unusual Not so typical Way too smart to be waiting around Tai chi practicing Snowboard champion I could fix the flat on your car I might even be a rock star

Cuz i'm really a rock star Cuz i'm really a rock star"

"Bella?" I ask as she finishes her song and looks up at me.  
She has a deep blush. She quickly turned her head to the side, to hide it.  
"Hello, Edward." She whispered.  
I bent down with out thinking and kissed her, and to my surprise she kissed me back.  
I pulled away and cupped her face with my hands.  
"I love you Bella." I whisper.  
"I love you to Edward." She answers back with a smile.  
"Edward, will you do something for me?" She asked.  
"Sure, anything." I answer as I kiss her lips softly.  
"WAKE UP!" She screams.

ALICES POV:  
Edward shoots strait up, after I wake him up from his dream. And I am kind of scared because he kept saying, Bella, I love you Bella, and Sure anything.  
Weird right?  
"Alice you woke me up?" He asked angry.  
"Um...yeah." I whisper as I see his angry face.  
"It is 2:00 in the after noon." I answer with a shrug.  
"Besides we need to leave at 7:00, because we have to drive to seattle, get a hotel, unpack, etc..." I answer as I look at him.  
"Oh, yeah the concert." Edward answered with a shrug.  
"And don't froget to bring somethnign nice, we won the 8 ticket thing to go backstage." I answer, as I left the room.  
Boy is Edward weird!

A/N : Okay, this chapter was more of a filler, so yeah. Um sorry it is so late, pls4giveme! Anyway here is a scrambled word see if u can unscramble it!

EBLAL'S RCETES IFLE RO LEAL'S?

THE QUICKER IT IS UNSCRAMBLED THE QUICKER I UPDATE!!


	9. Smack

**A/N: Okay you guys, everybody got either the right answer, or really, close! Go you guys! Yeah! Since u did this chapter is a lot longer.!!!!!**

BELLA POV:

I had just arrived in Seattle Washington, and knowing that the 8 winners are my best friend's, or should I say ex-best friends? They probably hate me. I haven't seen or talked to them since Halloween, and it is March now.

Knock…Knock… 

I got up, and opened the door, to see…

Edward, with his hand around Jessica's waist looking disgusted, Alice, with Jasper's hand on her waist, Angela, with Ben's hand on her waist, and Emmett, with a goofy grin, and Rosalie next to him, his arm on her shoulder, and hers around his waist.

And in my vision of my life, one person in this group doesn't belong…Jessica…

"Hello, I am Ella, and you must be the 8 winners." I managed to get out with out hyperventilating.

Alice ran up to me, and pulled me into a hug.

"I love…your music! My favorite song is 'Girlfriend'!" Alice squealed, then she burst out:

"_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your Girlfriend!_

_No Way! No Way! I think you need a new one! _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend!"_

As she did this she held her hands out palms facing the ceiling.

I clapped, only I did, the others just stared at her like she was mental.

"You sing really, really well." I answered, and it was the truth.

"No…" She said as she blushed.

I just smiled at her.

"I'm Alice by the way." She said as she hid back behind Jasper, in embarrassment.

The others were about to tell me their names when I held my hand up, and had a grin on my face.

"Wait let me guess who is who!" I exclaimed, I remembered that when Alice met new people she always wanted to guess their names.

I cocked my head to the side, in a 'Let me think about it' kind of way.

"Okay, lets see…" I said.

I pointed at Emmett first.

"You must be Emmet? Right?" I asked.

His smile got bigger as he nodded.

"Awesome." I answered as I looked around once more.

I looked at Angela.

"Are you, Jessica?" I asked, making it seem like I forgot her name, (I had to be secret), I remembered that Jessica, hated it when someone called her by someone else's name, she thought she was so pretty, and Angela was ugly, I think it's the other way around, so I did this manly to get back at Jessica.

"Nope." Angela answered.

She was about to say her name.

"No, don't tell me, let me guess till I get it right. Okay?" I asked. She nodded.

I put my finger to my chin.

"Are you Angela?" I asked.

"Yep!" She smiled big.

"Cool." I answered.

I looked around, I found Jasper.

"Are you…Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He answered in a 'She knows my name' attitude, which was weird to see him, act like that.

I smiled bigger.

I turned to Rosalie, next.

"Jessica?" I asked.

She shook her head, no, in a playful way.

"Then, you must be Rosalie. I really like that name." I answered.

"Yes, and thank you." She answered.

I just shrugged.

I then turned to Edward.

"Are you…Edward?" I asked him.

He nodded, and he smiled.

I smiled back and turned to Ben.

"Then you must be…Ben." I said as I shook his hand.

"Yes." He answered with a small smile.

I then turned to Jessica who was filing her nails.

I looked at her weirdly.

"If I am boring you 'Jessica' then you can leave." I said as I put my hand on my hip.

She looked startled.

"No, I'm fine, just this guessing thing, is kind of stupid." She answered.

I rolled my eyes, as the others stared in shock at her.

I turned to my dressing room, and as I was opening the door, I heard a 'Smack' I turned just in time to see, Rosalie move her hand away from Jessica's cheek.

I quickly turned so it wouldn't look like I had seen anything.

"Come on in, and have a seat." I said as I held the door open for them.

"Thank you." They all said as they walked past, except for Jessica who just glared at me.

After they were seated I busted up laughing.

Jessica, just called me 'Stupid, rock star, that has no talent and is but ugly.

"What?" They all asked.

"Nothing, just something I heard. Anyway, can I ask you some questions, before you ask me?" I asked.

They all nodded, and Jessica just looked annoyed.

"Okay, I know, Alice's favorite song, so I will dedicate it to her. I need to know you others favorite song, that way I could dedicate it to you." I said.

"Okay I will go around the room. Starting with Emmett. So Emmet what's your favorite song?" I asked.

"I like the song 'Concrete'." He said before he started singing.

"I believe… 

_In the things you never told me…_

_I believe…_

_In the things you never showed me…_

_I believe…_

_I know my fears control me…_

_I believe…" _He sang.

I started laughing, because he was way off tune.

"What?" He asked.

I just shook my head, and grabbed a note pad and wrote…

**Dedications:**

**Alice: Girlfriend**

**Emmet: Concrete**

Then on the bottom, I wrote:

_**Emmett cannot sing on tune! Teach him sometime!**_

Then I turned back up, to them all staring at me.

"Okay, Rosalie what's your favorite song?" I asked.

"Well, I have two, Alice chose one so I will choose the other one. My favorite song is,

'When it all falls apart'." She answered.

"Oh, you mean

'_Everything, is f'ed up, straight from the heart…_

_To me what do you do, when it all falls apart?_

_Gotta pick my self up, where do I start?_

_Cause I can't turn to when it all falls apart…_

_No…'_" I asked.

"Yeah that one." She said with a huge grin on her face.

I turned back to my note and added…

Rosalie: When it all falls apart 

Then I went down to the notes and added…

Get Rosalie to sing…She is really good. 

I then turned back to everyone.

"Okay, Ben, what is your favorite song?" I asked.

"My favorite song is… Get over it." He answered.

I then started to sing…

"_Don't turn around,_

_Cause I'm sick and tired of your face…_

_Don't make this worse…_

_You've already gone, and got me mad…_

_It's too bad,_

_I'm not sad…_

_It's casting over…_

_It's just one of those things, _

_You'll have to get over it…"_

He just nodded.

I wrote down on my sheet again.

Ben: Get over it 

Then at the bottom wrote:

Ben is shy, find something for him… 

I then turned to Angela, and asked her, her favorite song.

"My favorite song is…Perfectly."

Then she started to sing:

"I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack  
Every chip,  
Every dent  
Every little mistake,  
I wanna be perfect  
Just like you,  
But there's only so much that a girl can do  
When I look in the mirror,  
It makes sense to me,  
Perfectly  
Perfectly…"

I clapped.

"That was really good." I said, then wrote on my note:

Angela: Perfectly 

Then I wrote on the bottom:

Angela has a great voice! Get her with Alice, and Rosalie, and I to do a song. 

I then looked up.

"Okay, Jasper, What is your song?" I asked.

"My favorite song is 'I must be dreaming,'" He answered.

I thought about the lyrics.

I didn't realize I was singing out loud…

"_We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you_

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

Help you know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you but spoken fears can come true"

They all looked at me.

"Sorry." I said with a shrug.

I turned to my paper.

Jasper: I must be dreaming 

Then at the bottom, I wrote:

**Jasper, must feel bad about, my whole rape thing. If they ever figure out it's me…tell him not to feel bad!**

Then I turned to Alice.

"I already know your favorite song." I said as she gave a nod.

"So, Edward what is your favorite song?" I asked.

"I like, 'I'm with you.'" He lied to me, I could tell, because I know him.

"_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you"_

I sang in a question, type of way.

He just nodded.

I then wrote on my note:

Edward: I'm with you? 

Then I wrote on the bottom:

Edward, is lying about his favorite song…I wonder why??? 

I then looked up, and with a fake smile, turned to Jessica.

"Okay, Jessica, what is your favorite song?" I asked.

She glared at me and said:

"She said." Jessica answered and then started to sing:

"_I know it's a long way down  
But you can't walk the wire  
For anybody else  
I might hit the ground  
But at least I'll have a story to tell  
She said, I gotta find out for myself"_

She sang o.k. , But kind of off key.

I just kept my fake smile on, and wrote on my note again.

Jessica: She said 

Then on the bottom:

Jessica is an o.k. Singer…Just not my first choice, and she is a bitch!! 

"Okay, thank you." I said as I tucked the note in my pocket.

"Yeah…yeah…whatever." Jessica said.

I stood up, and balled me hands in fist, on my waist…

"Do you, have a problem?" I almost yelled at her…key word almost.

She looked up, startled.

"Um, you are the celebrity, that means you have to be nice to me! Duh!" She said as she rolled her eyes.

I laughed at that.

"What? What are you laughing at?" She asked.

"I don't have to be nice to you. I'll be nice to whomever the hell I want to be nice to. And you are not one of them. Ever since you got here you have been a bitch! Bored, when I was playing the guessing game, which one of my old best friends loved to play. Then, glaring at me when you, got yourself slapped. Then you have the nerve to call me a 'Stupid, rock star, that has no talent and is ugly? I don't think so. And then when I was going to do something nice for you, by dedicating a song to you, you glare, at me, then when I say thank you, you say 'Yeah, yeah, whatever.' You can not come in here to my concert, to treat me like a bitch!" I yelled at her.

Then I grabbed my fore head, in frustration.

Ring…ring… 

I flipped open my phone, while still rubbing my fore head.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ella? This is Kyle, from P.B.C, you know the hottest TV. Show makers in the country." He said.

"Yes, Kyle, I know who you are, I talk to you almost every day. Did you actually figure out, the stuff?" I asked.

"Yes. Your new T.V. show is called, 'Loving him, while he loves the bitch.'"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, and it's about a girl being in love, with her best friend, who is dating the most popular girl in school who is a bitch, and hence the title. And the first season is her denying she loves him, and her finally realizing she does, and then the 'Bitch' steps in.

The 2 season, is about the bitch and her going at it. Well you'll see." He answered.

"Really. The plot sounds familiar. Anyway when and where?" I asked

EDWARD POV:

"Oh, it moves from place to place, so no permanent homes. Got it!" She said.

Damn, that Ella, girl looks so much like Bella.

LATER WHEN EVERONE IS IN THE AUDIENCE AND AFTER BELLA SANG ALL HER SONGS:

"Okay, every one this one of the 3 song's that I am only singing for you." Ella said.

"_**My insides are turning inside out  
Leaving my heart, my flaws all hanging out  
What's so interesting about little ol me  
All I see inside is so ordinary**_

I can't look at myself  
I can't find nothing special hiding in me  
I can't look at myself  
U tell me it's there to see but all i see is so ... ugly

It's not like I'd put a gun to my head  
I really try to listen to all you've said  
If I could only sleep a long while  
Maybe tomorrow I'll feel a speck worthwhile

I can't look at myself  
I can't find nothing special hiding in me  
I can't look at myself  
U tell me it's there to see but all i see is so

I'm lucky to have a liar as good as you  
I wish I could feel as good as you do  
So I'll follow your lead  
Hoping to see something good in me

I can't look at myself  
I can't find nothing special hiding in me  
I can't look at myself  
U tell me it's there to see but all I see is so ... ugly

My insides are turning inside out  
Leaving my heart, my flaws all hanging out"

Wait a minute! That sounds just like something Bella' would sing!

"Here is another one you guy's!" Ella said.

"Kiss me  
out of the bearded barly  
nightly  
beside the green green grass  
swing swing (swing swing)  
swing the spinning step  
you wear those shoes and  
i will wear that dress.

ohhhh...  
(chorus)  
kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
lead me  
out on the moonlit floor,  
lift your open hand  
strike up the band and  
make the fog lights dance  
silver moon sparkling.  
So, kiss me.

Kiss me (kiss me)  
Down by the broken treehouse  
Swing me (swing me)  
upon it's hanging tire,  
Bring bring (bring bring)  
bring your flowerhat  
we'll take the trail marked on your  
father's map, ohhhhh

(chorus)

instrumental section

OHHH...kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
lead me  
out on the moonlit floor,  
lift your open hand  
strike up the band and  
make the fog lights dance  
silver moon sparkling.  
So, kiss me.

So, kiss me.

So, kiss me.

(lalala lalala)

So, kiss me."

Thank you (spoken

"And for my final song tonight: Rock star!"

"_Yeah, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, yeah, hey, hey, yeah_

whoo!

Sometimes I walk a little faster,  
In the school hallway just to get next to you

Some days I spend a little extra time,  
In the morning Just to impress you

Guess you don't notice,  
Guess you dont need this,  
Sad your not seein' what your missin'  
On the outside shyin' away,  
On the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual,  
Not so typical,  
Way too smart to be waiting around,  
Tai Chi practicin'  
Snowboard champion,  
I could fix the flat on your car,  
I might even be a rockstar  
I might even be a rockstar!

Sometimes I wish,  
When the phone rings,  
That it would be you,  
Sayin' let's hang out!  
Then you confess,  
That there's somethin'  
Special between us,  
Why don't we find out?

You don't even know me,  
Guess you don't need me,  
Why your not seein' what your missin'  
On the outside shyin' away,  
On the inside dyin' to say,  
Whoo!  
[Rock Star lyrics on unusual,  
Not so typical,  
Way to smart to be waiting around,  
Tai Chi practicin'  
Snowboard champion,  
I could fix the flat on your car,  
I might even be a rockstar (rockstar)

If you only knew the real me,  
I might even be a rockstar,  
I'm tellin' you that we are meant to be,  
That wouldn't it be nice if you could see,  
That I really am a rockstar!  
(yeah, yeah)

Whoo!

Yeah, I really am a rockstar,  
Hey, hey, hey!

Whoo! Ha, a rockstar!

I'm unusual,  
Not so typical,  
Way to smart to be waiting around,(Yeah!)  
Tai Chi practicin'  
Snowboard champion!  
I could fix the flat on your car,  
Rockin' it where ever we are!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
'Cause I really am a rockstar  
'Cause I really am a rockstar

I am a rockstar

Wah oh ah oh

Yeah, Goodnight everybody"

Oh my god! That was the song from my dream!!!

**A/N: Hey every one this is 12 pgs long! YEAH THE LONGEST CH YET!! THANKS!- BELLAXEDWARD4evr**


	10. Forks Washington

EDWARD POV:

What is going on? That song was the song from my dream? I am losing it…I am seriously losing it.

TIME SKIP TO SEPTEMBER:

ALICES POV:

It has been exactly one year since Bella left.

Charlie is still managing to get by somehow. I caught him, buying all 3 of the Ella c.d.s that she put out. Weird. Oh, well, it's the best he could do to get by I guess.

Edward still is in love with Bella, even though we haven't talked to her since last October.

Jessica still is going out with Edward, and she thinks we all like her.

When none of us like her, not even Edward…and he is dating her.

He said that, there is no one who will replace Bella; he just keeps Jessica, to **try** and get over Bella.

God, how I would give anything to have Bella back I hate Jessica with every shred of me. It started when she started to date Edward. Edward should have dated Bella! Not her.

Then this past week, Jessica invited herself over for a sleep over, with Rose and I.

She made Rose, Angela and I pissed off when she started talking trash, about Bella, being ugly and stupid. I actually kicked her out of the house, and Rosalie actually punched her, as Angela, cussed her out. Man I have never seen Angela so pissed off.

Edward was shocked and happy that maybe she will leave him alone, and did it work???

NO! Unfortunately.

ELLAS POV:

OMG…No this cannot be happening! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

I have to go and live in Forks, Washington again. It's not that I have anything against it, I was probably going to go back, next year or so, but now I have to go back, because my T.V. show is moving to Port Angels.

I am driving to see Charlie and surprise him.

I got out of the car, and walked up to the door.

Knock…Knock… 

He opened the door, and I instantly felt guilty for hurting him so.

He looked up, and his eyes filled with happiness.

"Bella?" He whispered so quietly I barely heard him.

"Yeah, dad…It's me." I whispered back.

He pulled me into a tight hug that I could barely breathe.

I went into the house; we talked for the next 6 hours, about anything.

He showed me the c.d.s he bought of mine. He showed me, my old room, was exactly the same. Blue, and white, oh how I missed color. I hate wearing all black.

I told him, why I was moving back to Forks. And this time it was permanent.

So I wouldn't be moving away. I told him, about the small 1 bedroom apartment, I have.

I gave him, my address, and cell phone number. He swore to keep it all a secret.

And we promised to see each other, once a week, 3 times at the most.

I showed him my new black Porsche. And then I left.

Boy was school on Monday going to be interesting…

**OKAY SORRY, THIS IS SHORT, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BIGGER. CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR THE CAR! THANKS**


	11. Big girls don't cry

Monday Bella's POV:

I woke from another restless night of sleep. I just hope that everyone would leave me alone today.  
I grabbed my bathroom, things and went out of my room. I had a big 14 bedroom house, with a medium sized kitchen, a big living room, and 14 baths, a recording studio, dance room, and a jacuzzi inside, downstairs, with a pool outside, and a 4 car garage.  
I liked it, it looked modern on the inside, yet victorian on the outside.  
Once showered, and dried, I began to dig thru my closet.  
I finally chose a black blouse, with a violet skirt, and some black Aerosole boots, that of course had heels. The funny thing is, I walk a little better in heels than I do in flat shoes!  
I left my hair down, only with my bangs pulled back, with a pin on the side of my head.

I grabbed some money for lunch. And left, in my baby.  
I pulled up to the school, about 20 minutes later. Yes I found a place 20 minutes from the school.  
I parked my car, to the far right of the parking lot. As I parked, almost everyone came crouding around my car.  
Before getting out I started by, grabbing my Black and blue Alipinpro backpack, and my baby dish camo bag. Making sure, I had my ,pink with black skulls on it Ipod. I also got a new I-phone. And I loved it!  
I looked at my reflextion in the mirror. I had decided to actually wear jewlery today.  
I chose a a Violet diamond Neckless, that I was given by my manager, for my birthday, For earings I chose some plain diamond studs.  
I had on a heart with small diamonds in it ring on my right hand thumb, on my middle finger on the left hand I had a silver band, with blue topaz diamonds all along the top in it. Then on my baby finger of the right hand I had a gold band, with a simple, yet beautiful diamond shaped diamond of green on it.

I got out of my car, and headed to the front office.  
"Name?" The frizzy- haired lady, asked.  
"Ella Arie Swanson." I state as she began to dig thru papers.  
"Okay, here is your schedule." She said as she gave me it.  
"Thanks." I muttered as I left the room.

I looked at my schedule:

1st: Chorus 2nd: Calculas 3rd: Challenged Language Arts 12 4th: World History ---Lunch-  
5th: Biology 6th: Lifetime sports

Great, I had P.E. this year! And I already had it, why do I need it again?

I went to my locker, number 538, combo: 7-5-9 I opened it, and put my purse in.  
I shut it and went to my Chorus class.  
This was a all girl chorus, and what do you know, Alice, Jessica, Angela, and Rosalie were in here.  
I walked in and was bombarded with questions.  
"OMC its Ella!" Alice sqealed.  
"Will you sing us a song?" The teacher asked.  
"Sure." I said as, the class took a seat, and I stood in the middle of the room.

"This song is called 'Big Girls Don't cry'" I state as I started to sing.

"Da Da Da Da

The smell of your skin lingers on me now

Your probably on your flight back to your home town

I need some shelter of my own protection baby

To be with myself and center, clarity

Peace, Serenity

[CHORUS

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, Myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But Ive got to get a move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

The path that I'm walking

I must go alone

I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown

Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they

And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

[CHORUS

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, Myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard

We'll play jacks and uno cards

Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine

Valentine

Yes you can hold my hand if u want to

Cause I want to hold yours too

We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds

But its time for me to go home

Its getting late, dark outside

I need to be with myself and center, clarity

Peace, Serenity

[CHORUS

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, Myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

La Da Da Da Da Da" 


	12. Lunch

Bella/Ella's POV:

I finished my song and sat down in the only seat left open, the one next to Jessica.

She sneered at me, as I sat down. I just ignored her, and watched as the teacher, started class.

We were watching a video on a new singing technique that I of course, already learned.

Ring: Ring 

Yes, the bell… now to get away from Jessica and her glares.

I stood up, and almost ran out of the class. I went to my next class, which was Calculus oh, the joy.

I walked in, late, because everyone thought I didn't know my way around the school, so I had to help with the act.

I opened the door, in the middle of the teacher-taking roll.

I looked around the room, and I noticed that I had this class with Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jessica, Jasper, Alice, Angela and Ben. Wow everyone…

They all had their eyes on me the whole time. I noticed that the far right corner of the class was empty. The last desk had 1 desk in front empty, 2 to the left, and 1 side ways, the perfect spot for me.

I handed the teacher my slip, and she signed it, before telling me to pick any seat.

I chose the empty area in the back, even though tons of the guys cough Mike cough wanted me to sit by them.

I tuned out the teacher and focused on writing a new song…

You don't care… 

_**I lay down,**_

_**On my empty bed,**_

_**I feel myself drown,**_

_**In my mind full of dread,**_

_**I close my eyes,**_

_**And whisper your name,**_

_**I stifle my cries,**_

_**Cause I don't want to play your game…**_

_**Bridge:**_

_**You don't care…**_

_**What happens to me…**_

And it's not fair… 

_**To only be…**_

_**Broken,**_

_**Hurt…**_

_**To have your face,**_

_**Pushed deep in the dirt…**_

_**To lay alone, **_

_**And count the seconds as they fly by…**_

_**To want to go home,**_

_**But you have no reason why…**_

_**Chorus: **_

_**Yet you don't care,**_

_**If I get hurt,**_

_**You don't care,**_

_**If I am in pain,**_

_**If I go insane…**_

_**You don't love me…**_

_**Anymore….**_

_**And it hurts to see,**_

_**You away from my door,**_

_**And hurts to see,**_

_**You kissing her,**_

_**And it hurts to lie,**_

_**And say I am fine…**_

_**When really,**_

_**I'm dieing inside…**_

_**Another restless night of sleep,**_

_**The usual,**_

_**And my heart I intend to keep,**_

_**And it's oh so crucial,**_

_**To make sure,**_

_**I am alone,**_

_**And the pain I endure,**_

_**Is my own…**_

_**So No!**_

_**I don't want to cry,**_

_**And No!**_

_**I don't want to lie,**_

_**Oh…**_

_**If you could see,**_

_**The true side of me…**_

_**Yeah…Yeah…Yeah…**_

_**I'm not the same,**_

_**On the inside,**_

_**I am totally different**_

_**On the inside,**_

_**Yet no ones persistent,**_

_**To get on the inside,**_

_**But I wish…**_

_**Oh I wish…**_

_**Some one would at least try………..**_

_**To get on the inside…**_

_**Bridge:**_

_**You don't care…**_

_**What happens to me…**_

And it's not fair… 

_**To only be…**_

_**Broken,**_

_**Hurt…**_

_**To have your face,**_

_**Pushed deep in the dirt…**_

_**To lay alone, **_

_**And count the seconds as they fly by…**_

_**To want to go home,**_

_**But you have no reason why…**_

_**Chorus: **_

_**Yet you don't care,**_

_**If I get hurt,**_

_**You don't care,**_

_**If I am in pain,**_

_**If I go insane…**_

_**You don't love me…**_

_**Anymore….**_

_**And it hurts to see,**_

_**You away from my door,**_

_**And hurts to see,**_

_**You kissing her,**_

_**And it hurts to lie,**_

_**And say I am fine…**_

_**When really,**_

_**I'm dieing inside…**_

_**I'm lying thru my teeth,**_

_**And I'm holding my breath,**_

_**And maybe just maybe,**_

_**I'll defeat my death,**_

_**I walk alone,**_

_**I sit alone,**_

_**I don't talk to no one…**_

_**But that's on the outside,**_

_**And on the inside,**_

_**I just died,**_

_**When I lied, **_

_**And left everyone,**_

_**And I want to be…**_

_**Done…**_

_**I want to be…**_

_**I want to breath,**_

_**I want to see…**_

_**Bridge:**_

_**You don't care…**_

_**What happens to me…**_

And it's not fair… 

_**To only be…**_

_**Broken,**_

_**Hurt…**_

_**To have your face,**_

_**Pushed deep in the dirt…**_

_**To lay alone, **_

_**And count the seconds as they fly by…**_

_**To want to go home,**_

_**But you have no reason why…**_

_**Chorus: **_

_**Yet you don't care,**_

_**If I get hurt,**_

_**You don't care,**_

_**If I am in pain,**_

_**If I go insane…**_

_**You don't love me…**_

_**Anymore….**_

_**And it hurts to see,**_

_**You away from my door,**_

_**And hurts to see,**_

_**You kissing her,**_

_**And it hurts to lie,**_

_**And say I am fine…**_

_**When really,**_

_**I'm dieing inside…**_

Right as I finished the song the bell rang.

I stood-up, and left the class, heading to CLA.

I got there early, so I got the joy of seeing Edward, and Jessica.

I sat down in one of the backseats after talking to the teacher.

I acted like I was listening to my I-pod when the teacher left the room, and Jessica and Edward got into an argument. I had great hearing so I could hear it even though, I had to strain.

"Jessica, why are being such a bitch?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked putting her hand on her waist.

He rolled his eyes and gave Jessica a look as if to say You- know- what – I – mean.

"Why do you care? Why do you care if I talk about Bella like that?" She asked.

"Because Bella, is my best friend and I love her." Edward answered glaring at Jessica.

…_Smack…_

Jessica just smacked Edward Square across the face.

I took off my headphones, and glared at Jessica, I made a move to get up, when Edward held his hand up, and said he was fine. I just faked shrugged and sat back down.

The class came in a second later and Jessica and Edward stopped fighting.

Lunch, yes! Now I can read that new book I got.

I walked into the lunchroom, carrying a brown paper bag, with a sandwich, water, a small bag of chips, and a small cookie.

I sat at an empty table by the doors.

I saw a few people give me looks.

Then my old group walked in.

Alice was the first to see me, and she skipped over and sat down right across from me.

"Hey Ella! What's up?" She asked all happy, but her smile didn't reach her eyes I could tell.

"Nothing. You?" I asked, as I took a bite of my sandwich.

Alice had a slice of salad, chocolate milk, Rosalie had salad with a bottle of water, and a bread stick. The guys had pizza but with energy drinks, and instead of a fruit cup they had tatter tots.

Jessica had a water bottle, and a salad.

I pulled out my chips, and Jessica started to laugh for no reason. I turned to look at her with my eyebrow raised. "What?" Rosalie asked.

Jessica just shook her head and took a bite of her salad. I just went back to my lunch.

"Hey, Rosalie." I said,

"Hi!" She answered while sending a annoyed look to Jessica.

I just giggled, I mean really giggled at that.

Alice and Rosalie smiled, and real smile as if they realized who I really was.

I think they just had a hunch, but I knew they would find out sooner or later… as long as no one else does.

"Hi Angela." I said as I smile at her.

She smiled back and went back to eating her crackers. I remember she didn't usually eat lunch.

I finished my sandwich and chips, so I pulled out my cookie.

Jessica looked at me before leaning over and whispering something to Alice.

Alice just glared at her, and opened her mouth to speak.

Jessica just continued to laugh and I noticed it was about me, because I saw her form the words Ella, and fat in the same sentence.

"Do you have some thing to say to my Jessica?" I asked angry now.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. Why do you want to get so freaking fat?" She asked.

I felt my mouth drop in shock at what she just said.

Our whole table stopped talking, to listen to us.

"Excuse me?" I asked with my voice strained.

She stood up with an annoyed look on her face.

I also stood up.

I slammed my hands on the table hard, getting every ones attention in the lunchroom, and I didn't care.

"You do know that you are fat right? And eating all that with make you fatter. Jeez your stupid bitch." She mumbled.

"I am not fat, bitch!" I yelled at her, as I clenched my hands into fist.

"Yeah, all whores are fat." She said as she gave me a smirk.

_--Smack—_

I smacked, Jessica so hard she fell down. I felt the tears brim my eyes as I glared at.

"I was raped! I didn't have a choice, so don't you dare be going around calling me a whore, a slut, or a hoe. You bitch. I am not the one who has a boyfriend and still goes around sleeping with half the male population. So before you want to make a comment about some one else, take a look in the mirror!" I screamed at her as I ran out of the room.

**Okay so what do ya think? The song in here is my own. Please review thanks!**


	13. Pothole mostly a filler

Bella/ Ella's POV:

I felt the tears glide down my face. Nice job Bella, now they will know for sure who you are.  
"Ella!" I heard three voices scream. I turned slightly to see Alice, Angela, and Rosalie all running towards me.  
Once they reached me, they started to hug me and cry. "How come you changed your name, came back and didn't tell us Bella?" Alice asked.  
I starred in shock.  
I looked around and made sure no one was around us. I put a finger to my lips and told them to follow me. We snuck out to my car. They all gaped at my car, before they got in. We had a silent drive to my house. When I pulled up they all gasped.  
"Bella, I love your house!" Rosalie almost yelled.  
"Thanks." I whispered. They followed me inside.  
"Okay, Bella talk." Angela instructed.  
"Well, let me start from the beggining." I started.  
I told them all the story of Phil, showed them my neck, told about the dance, the rape, the talent show, the concert...I told the everythinhg.  
By the time I was done, all of us were crying, and it was almost 6:00.  
We all calmed down enough to talk.  
They caught me up on things in Forks. Showed me pictures, and in all of them, everyone but Jessica had fake smiles.  
They told me how they hate Jessica, which just made me laugh.  
"Guy's lets go out for dinner." I stated. They nodded and followed me out to my car.

After dinner, we all decided to sleep at my house.  
We had gotton, Rosalie, Angela and Alice's stuff. I was on my way past the Cullen house, when my car got a flat tire.  
"Shit!" I almost yelled.  
I looked to my left to see Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Ben, and Jessica all look over.  
Greaaaaaaaaaaaatttttt! The day that my car broke down infront of the Cullen house, everyone had to be outside.  
They all walked over. We got out of the car once they reached us.  
"Rosalie?" Emmet said "Alice?" Jasper "Angela?" Ben "Ella?" and Edward.  
"Hi." We all said sheepishly at once.  
We all looked at one and other and laughed.  
The others looked confused.  
--CRACK-  
I looked over to notice my car window had been broken by a rock.  
I looked over at Jessica pissed.  
She took one look at me and ran.  
I started off after her, followed by Edward, then Alice, then Jasper, then Rosalie, then Emmett, and Angela followed by Ben.  
Jessica was running in 3 inch high heels, and everyone knows I am the only person who can run in heels...because in for some reason I can't walk in flat shoes. I have to wear heels to not fall. Weird. I know.

I tackled Jessica to the ground angrily.  
I punched her square in the eye, and before I could get more in, I was pulled off.  
I looked up to see Edward holding me back.  
"PUT ME DOWN!" I roared.  
He didn't even flinch. He just starred at something off in the distance.  
I turned to see a...  
......................

a, a tornado!  
"Everyone inside!" Edward screamed.  
We all ran inside, well Edward more like carried me, since he was already holding me.  
We all ran down to the base ment and sat in a corner.  
"Okay, you guy's we don't know how long this will last so we ALL stay her until some one comes for us! Got it?" I instructed.  
They just nodded.  
"Good!" I yelled over the howling.  
"Everyone get close together under the stairs!" Edward shouted.  
I was the first one in, Edward came in, and stood over me in a protective type manner.  
All the girls were huddled in the middle with the guy's doing th same as Edward. Jessica just sat in the circle with everyone around her, glaring at Edward, and I.  
I felt the ground shake and knew this was not going to end pretty... 


	14. Ella? Cinderella? Avella? or Isabella?

Bella POV:

We currently sat in the Cullen basement, listening to rain, and wind outside.  
Jessica, Alice, Rosalie, and Angela are sitting in there boyfriend's lap's right now.  
I sat on my jacket with my knees pulled up to my chest, starring out the window.  
There was no, tornado, but the house had colapsed, and we were lucky it didn't collapse on the stairs above us.  
So we were now trapped in the basement.

"You will fly...and you will crawl...God knows even angel's fall..." My phone went off.  
"Hello?" I whispered.  
"Ella! Are you okay?" My manager asked.  
"Yeah, I am fine. I am in the basement of a colapsed house, but other than that, I am fine and dandy." I said sarcastically.  
"Okay, jeez! Well, noone can go out the rain is to thick. Give me the address and we will get you as soon as we can." He said. I gave him the directions and hung up.  
All the girl's were asleep know, except me.  
"So..." I said akwardly.  
"Yep!" I said as I popped my lips and looked around.  
Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Ben, just starred at me.  
"Okay...can you guy's do me one teeny weeny thing?" I asked.  
"Um...sure." Emmett answered.  
"Okay...stop starring!" I almost shouted.  
There eyes just got wide.  
I looked toward's the window again. "My poor car." I muttered, as I pouted.  
"Will you sing?" Emmett asked, excited all of a suddenly. The rest of us just starred at him.  
I just started to sing, while starring out the window.

"I'm lying here on the floor,  
Where you left me.  
I think I took to much!  
I'm crying here.  
What have you done?  
I thought it would be fun!

I can't stay on your life support,  
There's a shortage in the switch!  
I can't stay on your morphine,  
Cause it's making me itch!  
I've tried to call the nurse again,  
But she's being a little bitch!  
I think I'll get out of here...

Well I can run just as fast as I can,  
to the middle of nowhere,  
to the middle of my front strait fears,  
and I swear your just like a pill,  
instead of making me better,  
you keep makin me ill.  
You keep makin me ill...

I haven't moved from the spot where you left me.  
This must be a bad trip!  
All of the other pills...they were different,  
Maybe I should get some help!

I can't stay on your life support,  
There's a shortage in the switch!  
I can't stay on your morphine,  
Cause it's making me itch!  
I've tried to call the nurse again,  
But she's being a little bitch!  
I think I'll get out of here...

Well I can run just as fast as I can,  
to the middle of nowhere,  
to the middle of my front strait fears,  
and I swear your just like a pill,  
instead of making me better,  
you keep makin me ill.  
You keep makin me ill...

Well I can run just as fast as I can,  
to the middle of nowhere,  
to the middle of my front strait fears,  
and I swear your just like a pill,  
instead of making me better,  
you keep makin me ill.  
You keep makin me ill...

I can't stay on your life support,  
cause there's a shortage int he switch!  
I can't stay on your morphine,  
cause it's makin me itch,  
I've tried to call the nurse again,  
but she's being a litlle bitch!  
I think I'll get out of here...

Well I can run just as fast as I can,  
to the middle of nowhere,  
to the middle of my front strait fears,  
and I swear your just like a pill,  
instead of making me better,  
you keep makin me ill.  
You keep makin me ill...

Well I can run just as fast as I can,  
to the middle of nowhere,  
to the middle of my front strait fears,  
and I swear your just like a pill,  
instead of making me better,  
you keep makin me ill.  
You keep makin me ill...

Well I can run just as fast as I can,  
to the middle of nowhere,  
to the middle of my front strait fears,  
and I swear your just like a pill,  
instead of making me better,  
you keep makin me ill.  
You keep makin me ill..."

"I have a video coming out soon, for this song." I said.  
"Sing another!" Emmett said.  
"Just he chorus!" I said eyeing him.  
"And A little of the intro." I added.

"Dear Mr.President,  
Come take a walk with me,  
Let's pretend...were just two people and,  
your not better than me,  
I'd like to ask you some questions,  
If we can speak honestly?"

I then skipped to the chorus...

"How do you sleep, while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream, when a mother has no chance to say good bye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye?  
And tell me why..." I whispered.

"That's all I have so far, the intro, and chorus." I answered.  
"Wow! Those songs, are just wow!" Jasper said.  
"Thanks." I whispered.  
I looked at Jessica with envy, and I quickly whipped my eyes, when I felt them burn.  
"Ella?" Ben asked after a second.  
"Yea?" I answered not looking at him.  
"Angela, keep's asking question's about you changing your name...what was it before? And why?" Ben asked.  
I knew my eyes were wide, as I turned to look at him.  
"Uh...um..." I stuttered not sure of what to say.  
"Well, her first name obviously was Cinderella, hence Ella! Her middle war Carrie hence Arie, and her last name was Sawanson hense swanson!" Emmett said proudly.  
"So, you think her name was Cinderella Carrie Sawanson?" Jasper said looking at him.  
"Yep! Right Ella?" Emmett asked.  
During his little rant I thought of a fake old name.  
"No, I am sorry Emmett-" His face fell "My real name was Avella getting Ella, my middle was Ariel, getting Arie, and Anawosson, getting Swanson, rearraning the letters." I said.  
"So you name is Avella Ariel Anawsosson?" Edward asked.  
"Um...yeah." I stuttered.  
"I don't believe that." Edward said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Your real name is Isabella Marie Swan! You got Ella from Bella, Arie from Marie, and Swanson, by adding son to the end of swan!" Edward said.  
What! How did he find out? 


	15. How to startJust a filler real up tomm

BELLA POV:

"What? But...but...how?" I stuttered out.  
Jasper, Emmett, and Ben looked surprised.  
"That song you just sang, was from your song book, that I found in your room, when you left." Edward stated.  
"Shit!" I yelled, causing everyone to wake up.  
"What is it Ella?" Alice asked.  
"They found out." I answered.  
"How?" Angela and Rosalie asked at once.  
"Wait! You guy's knew it was Bella all along, and you didn't tell us?" Edward yelled.  
"Well, we just found out yesterday." Rosalie answered looking everywhere but Edward.  
"Wait, you mean that Bella, is...is Ella! The girl I hate!" Jessica yelled.  
I looked at her confused.  
"Why do you hate me?" I asked back.  
"Because, you. are. a. BITCH! You left us all here, without a good-bye just a note, and then you think you can waltz right back in? We were HAPPY when you left,  
we don't need you back! We just want you to GO AWAY" Jessica yelled as she shook me by the shoulders.  
"Do you know how hard it is for ME? I had to hide my life away, Angela only knew and she baraly knew anything. I bet she didn't know I was raped, many times by Phil? I was slapped around as a joke for Phil's friends. I then had to come back here, pretend everything is fucking fine and dandy! I was then asked to go to the dance only to find out it was a joke! Then I was raped, by some guy later that night! I left and went to Flordia, I changed my look, to start over!  
I wanted a life, where I wasn't the beaten and broken girl, that was in-love with her best friend, to here him say he loves you back, then to find out he didn't me it!  
Come on Jessica can you really tell me that your life is so bad? I only came back here because of my flippin T.V. show, finally decided to settle here, since it was so small.  
Give me reason's why your life is so bad compared to mine!" I screamed at her as I pushed her away from me.  
The other's just starred in shock.  
"Bella-" Emmett started.  
"ELLA!" I snapped. "Bella, is gone, she is dead! I hate her.." I mummbled.  
"Bella...can you please tell us all about it?" Emmett asked.  
I just nodded, as I pulled my knees up to my chest.  
"It's going to be a looong story." I said uneasily.  
"We have a looong time." Jasper answered.  
How to start... 


	16. Poker

EDWARD POV:  
Wait! Bella said she was in love with me? That mean's she loves me! But she also said what Phil did to her, and that doesn't make me the least bit happy.

BELLA POV:  
"Well it all started when my mom married Phil. It was just little things at first. Sneaking into my room, while mom was asleep, and touching me. I was to little to understand what was going on. As I got older I started to understand, and Phil new this. So he threatend me, to tell. He said...

FLASH BACK:  
"Izzy, if you ever, EVER tell ANYBODY I will kill, your mom, Charlie, Angela and your two best friends from Forks...in front of you, then torture you to no end"  
Phil stated as he held me up in the air by my throat.  
"Understood." I struggled out.  
"Good." He said with a smirk as he dropped me.

END

"I must have been about 8 when that happened." Angela starred in shock...she never heard this before.  
All the guy's looked angry, and murderous. Rosalie and Alice looked shocked.

"When I was ten, he wanted to show everyone who much of a bitter bitch I was to everyone so he left a mark on me."

FLASHBACK:

"Please stop Phil!" I begged. "Why?" He asked laughing as he forced himself into me.  
"I hate you!" I screamed at him pushing him away, and jumping off the couch.  
"You have become so bitter lately, bitch." Phil said as he walked across the room.  
He walked across the room, and grabbed his fireplace poker out of the fireplace.  
I starred wide eyed at him.  
"What...what are you doing with that?" I stuttered out backing up against a wall.  
"Showing how horrible you are." He sneered.  
He grabbed me by my neck and pinned me against the wall, he pushed my hair aside, and took the poker to my neck he pushed it against my neck. And I screamed, tried pushing it away ending up only burning my hands. I didn't reall feel the burn on my hands as much as on my neck, and he finally stopped.  
There was a B a messed up B burned into my skin where it will stay forever.

END

I showed them my neck and was about to continue when... 


	17. Living as one

**I am super sorry, it has taken me so long to update. I really don't have an excuse. But now I am updating this story because I am sick with a Cold, and have lost my voice so I cant go out an play in the snow...boo...anyway please forgive me and thanks for being so paitent! Love you alls! **

**Bella POV:**

_I was about to continue on with the story when..._

"Okay kids, we've come to get you! Just wait, you'll be out soon!"

"When we get out, you can all come to my house and I will tell you the story." I whispered. They only nodded.

**A few hours later:**

We had found out that all of their house's were torn apart except for Ben and Jessica's.

So Rosalie and Jasper's parents, and Emmett's, were staying at Jessica's house.

Edward's, and Alice's parent's were gone until December on a cruise, Angela's parents were staying at Ben's house. And Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Angela, Ben, and Jessica were staying at my house.

"Okay...um this is your room Edward." I said showing him the room that just so happened to be right next to mine. It was very modern. Three of the walls were green, the other one was all glass, and gave a really pretty view over the back yard. The bed was White, and had a black/gray blanket over the bottom, with a pillow, I accidentally left, on top of it.

The floor was big silver tile slabs, and there was a platform with a hall that led to the bathroom.

The floor of the hall was wood, and had a mirror and a dresser on it.

"I can get you a new room if you'd like..." I whispered. The others were in the kitchen still eating dinner.

"Where is your room at?" Edward asked. I pointed to the room next to his. He walked toward's it, and looked in.

My room was a light green color, and had an oval shaped type thing leading to the windows behind the bed. I had three big windows. Two of them were doors, that led to the little pond behind the house. The bed was wooden and had a little flower design on it, and had four post.

The comforter was a gold/green color. And it had a circular design to it. The hall to left of the bed was what led to the closet, and bathroom. I loved my room. **(funny thing is the set was called 'Isabella bedroom set' I thought it was funny)**

"I like where my room is at." Edward said right before the others came running upstairs.

"Where's our rooms at?" Emmett asked excited.

"Follow me." I answered walking down the hall some. The room on the otherside of Edward's was _Jessica's..._

"This is Jessica's room." I whispered looking down.

Her room was a golden color, and had a hall to the left of the bed leading towards the bathroom, closet, and deck. The widows on either side of the bed had dark blue drapes that were slanted. Her bed spread was white, and fluffy, she had tons of pillows. The floor was wooden, and had a carpet under the bed.

"This is my room?" Jessica sneered.

"It's either this or you can sleep outside in the garbage." I snapped. I really was tired of her attitude. She only nodded. I then walked across the hall.

"This is Rosalie's." I said opening the door.

Her room was an off white color, on three of the walls, and a white color of the wall of shelfs.

Her bed was wooden and sat on top of a black and white striped rug, the comfoter was off white and had a pillow to match the rug. Her room really was her style. Comfortable, elegant, yet fiesty.

"This is beautiful! Thanks Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed hugging me.

"No problem." I whispered, while looking down embarressed.

I then went to the room next to it, across from Edwards.

"And this one is Emmetts." I said stepping into the room.

His room looked like Edward's only it was Blue.

I led them upstairs to another floor.

The first door on the right was Jasper's room, it looked like the other guys rooms, only a light blue silverish color.

The next room was Alice's, her room was like Rosalie's only the wall was a purple color.

Ben's was across the hall from Jasper's. It was like the boy's only the walls were a golden color. Angela's room was like the Alice, and Rosalie's only a light pink color.

We all currently sat in the living room, with them staring at me.

Edward sat to my right, arm on the couch behind me, Jessica sat infront of him on the floor, glaring, Alice sat to my left, Jasper to her left, arm around her, Emmett sat in the chair infront of me, Rosalie on his lap.

"Well, he kept doing the same thing over the years. I would leave Charlie, and when my mom was passed out on the couch from drinking, Phil would sneak into my room, and continue.

When my mom said she was going to marry Phil, I lost it...I had told her about, what he did to me, he even made her watch one time..." I whispered.

EDWARD POV:

Bella put her head in her hands, and cried, her sobs tore at my heart.

I pulled her to my chest, which Jessica wasn't too happy about. She was about to protest, but I shot her one of the dirtiest looks I could, and she backed off.

Bella, then pulled away, and looked at me sadly.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" I asked confused, the other's had puzzled looks on their face's to.

She just shook her head.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

Bella had told us all this stuff that had happened to her after we left.

She told us how every night she would cry in her sleep, and have nightmares, how she had begged Charlie to let her stay here in Fork's Christmas.

"I think we should all go to bed." Bella said.

We only nodded.

"If you hear anything, like me talking in my sleep, just ignore it." She said as she shut her bedroom door. We all looked sadly at each other, except Jessica, and went to our rooms.

_**...What happens next????Huh? Huh? Huh? You'll only find out if you read on...**_

"No! Please stop! No..."

Was what I awoke to. I propped myself up on my elbows, and ran my hand over my face to wake me up.

"Stop! I hate you!" Bella!

It was faint, but loud enough. The only reason I could hear it was because the bed was next to the wall.

I climbed out of bed, and searched in the dark for my jeans. I put them on, and left the room.

**(shirtless Edward! Happy thoughts!)**

I gently knocked on Bella's bedroom door.

I heard the light pitter-patter, of her feet as she came to the door.

She cracked it open, and once she saw it was me, she opened it all the way.

I walked into the room, and heard her shut the door.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked.

"It's-" She started to say.

"I don't care if you changed your name, it will always be Bella to me." I whispered.

She only nodded. I sat down on the edge of her bed, and patted the seat next to me.

She hesitated before sitting down slowly.

"Bella, I missed you so much. I wish you never had gone away. I lost my bestfriend that day...do you know what I did? I snuck into your room, and stole some of your things...to remember you by." I whispered, not daring myself to look anywhere but her eyes.

"Bella, I love you. I love you more than a friend should love the other friend. Bella I am IN love with you..."

"No, that's not true. The phone call...after you told me you loved me you said to Jessica..."I didn't mean it"...How do you explain that?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Bella, Jessica had barged in the room, and started yelling at me, because I said I loved you. I said 'I didn't mean it to come out like this' in the middle of it Jessica hung up the phone." I said.

She just stared ar me wide eyed.

"Please...don't lie to me." She cried, tears brimming her eyes. I pulled her into my lap.

"Bella, I am not lieing to you, I love you. I always have loved you, and always will!"

She sat there, staring at me. For minutes, hours...I don't know.

All I know is the next words that came out of her mouth.

"I love you too, Edward."

I didn't give it a second thought. I kissed her, crushing my mouth to hers. Her hands found there way into my hair, while mine went down to her waist, firmly holding her to me.

If it came to her or the world, I would choose her. No matter what. I would always choose my Bella. In the short time that our lips were apart she whispered my name, before claming my lips as her own again. That's how we spent the rest of the night kissing, snuggling together in her bed. She fell asleep in my arms, and I just stared at her. She looked so different...but she was still beautiful. The sun in the sky started to peek from behind the clouds, about to be covered again. I could hear the others walking around outside the door, contemplating on waking Bella or not.

"Where's Edward at?" I heard Jessica ask.

"We don't know Jessica, go look downstairs for him." Emmett answered, clearly annoyed.

I could hear her going down the stairs stomping on the steps, on purpose, just to be mean to Bella. It worked, Bella woke up.

"Good morning angel." I whispered to her, lightly kissing her lips.

"Hmm...morning." She mummbled, smiling as I pulled back from the kiss.

"Should we get Bella up, or let her sleep in?" Alice whispered.

I held my fingers to my lips to Bella, and quietly climbed out of the bed.

I snuck over to the door, and pulled it open.

"Guys." I whispered.

They all turned to me shocked.

"What are you doing in there Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Shh...come in and keep it down, I don't want Jessica knowing about it." I whispered.

They nodded and snuck into the room, where Bella stood watching the birds outside of her window.

"Good morning Ella!" They all said plopping down onto her bed.

"Guys, I've been thinking and...


	18. fixed

Hey everyone, I just wanted you to know that I put a poll up on my account page, and I would really like it if you guys went and chose what story you would like me to update! You can vote up to 3 times! Please, or I will just pick a story at random and it may not be one that is your favorite! Thanksm kiss kiss! LOL! - BellaxEdward4evr

Hey everyone I fixed it, it is on my profile now! THANKS!


End file.
